Born Under an Lucky Star
by Tsarchov
Summary: Zero Kiryu – he's rich, beautiful, and has everything that he always wants. And a real playboy. But that all should change when he meets this one stunning beauty named Kaname. A little bit more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: I know that I shouldn't be starting anything new, but I just couldn't help myself… in My Obsession Zero was the one working in a brothel, so now it's Kanames turn – but it won't be what you think – I mean Zero going to a brothel, finding Kaname irresistible, sleeping with him and falling for him. That would be too easy and like it the complicated way…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I look out thru the window of the moving car - the night-lights of this city passing by. Oh, how I hate this corrupted city. But what can I do? I can't leave here, even if I want nothing more than just do that - as the heir, I have duties and responsibilities. But just at night, just in these few hours I like to leave all that behind, and just simple be me - Zero Kiryuu.

"Zero-kun," I look back to the only person accompanying me tonight - Kaien Cross, my appointed guardian and caretaker - that demands my attention. "You know that I don't mind you playing around, but I sincerely hope that you will be serious about the matter we have discussed."

"Don't worry yourself about such small matters," we're currently on our way to the infamous Red Light District, where I like to spend my time. That's the only place where I feel like I can be myself. I don't have to pretend to be the perfect gentlemen when I'm embracing those from pleasure shivering bodies of those beautiful creatures.

"I'll be back for you in the morning," I don't say anything to Cross as he drives away, leaving me staying before the most magnificent and beautiful building in the District. We have been thru this a lot of times already, and it somehow became our routine. I can't fight back the smile at the memory of Cross discovering this obsession of mine - his expression was even more priceless when the truth about me being gay somehow made its way to his ears. But that's all already in the past. After a long days of frustrations, he accepted me as I really am.

Walking up the stairs - I feel like the last two weeks that I wasn't able to visit weren't such long as they really were. There's always something that pulls me to this place, makes me walk up the stairs and push open that massive double door. There she always is - the breathtakingly beautiful owner of this place. It's like she always knows when I will show up, greeting me like an old friend. Shizuka Hiou.

"Long time no see, Zero-chan," she's the only one I don't mind calling me in such a girly way. She has a long Chinese dress on, that's clinging to her like a second skin, making out her womanly curves. Her long white hair is pulled up, the pink color of the dress is contrasting with her pale skin.

"I'm happy to see you too, owner," she points me to the direction of her office, where we always just talk firstly, before I let her choose for me the one with whom I can let myself go.

"So, whom would you like to be with today?" I smile at her - we go thru this question every time, but in the end, I let her always choose for me. But today - it was a week since I last came, and I'm in the mood for something new... something special.

A woman's voice can be heard around the corner - and judging by how she's giggling, I would guess that she's a satisfied customer on her way out. Good for her. Ah, there they are - she's accompanied by a man... no. He's like an perfect sculpture made out of the finest marble - there's something about this man that just drawn me in, and I can't even find it in me to look at the woman that's hanging by his arm. Our eyes meet just for a mere second as they're passing by us, but that's enough to make me feel like I'm drowning in those chocolate irises.

My body stops and turns around like by itself, my eyes following that perfect figure. Those bright shoulders, his curly brown hair that looks like it's flying around his head - that perfect ass as it swings in those tight pants. I have decided - I want this man.

"May I ask who he is?" I don't dare to tear my eyes away from him as I ask the owner about his identity. They have reached the door, and I fight back the urge to go there and tear him from her embrace.

"Oh, you mean Kaname?" even his name sounds perfect. "I guess you haven't met him before, as he just started to work here recently. But the ladies just can't get enough of him," I can see why that is. "Why, are you interested?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Can something be done about it?" I look her straight in the eyes - this is the first time I feel this strong about someone. I just have to have him.

"Give me a moment," she says after a while of thinking. "Yori-chan, will you please take Kiryu-kun to Kanames room?" a small girl appeared like out of nowhere - or it is that just I was so into staring at him that I haven't realized it when she came by? I thank the owner before I follow after this little petite creature.

"So, it's Kaname you have set you eyes onto this time?" she speaks up when she's sure that the owner can't hear us anymore. We always talk when we run into each other, but I don't know much about her. And it's also not like I want to know more, as my interests don't go that way.

"Yes," I answer as a matter of fact. "Why do you ask so surprised?"

"I just can't imagine it - I mean that none of you have ever bottomed," oh, she has done her homework well. But this little information of hers is actually quite helpful - I would enjoy myself ravishing that exotic flower. I can feel myself getting exited just by the mere thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"She looked satisfied," I turn around when I close the door, the owner's satisfied smile greeting me.

"Of course she's satisfied - I always make sure of that," I can say that I'm proud of my skills - there was never a complaint from the ladies up till now. I always make them unable to forget the time they spent in my company.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kaname. Walk with me," I follow her without any complains to the more quitter part of the brothel - her private office. It must be a serious matter she wants to discuss with me when she choose this room so that we wouldn't be interrupted. Have I done something wrong? I can't think of anything right now. I let her go in first - always the gentleman with ladies. As I close the door, I take in a deep breath before I turn around, a perfect smile sitting on my lips.

"What may be the matter? Have I perhaps done something to worry you?"

"No, of course not, Kaname," she's sitting on the edge of the table, her facial features relaxing a little when she said that. It must be something serious, because she looks like she can't find the right words to say it. "Okay, I'll tell you straight - there's a customer I would like for you to accompany right now," just that? And she looked like it should be the end of the world. She should know that I'm more than willing to do so - and I trust her with the customers she chooses for every one of us that's working here.

"Which lovely lady is it this time? Is she already waiting for me in my room?"

"Yes - HE is already waiting for you there," oh, so it's a man. I guess I don't have a problem with a male customer, even if they are rare in my case. I don't say anything as she pushes herself off of the table, taking elegant small steps before she comes to a stop before me. "He's an important customer," she plays with the neck of my shirt, undoing one more button, not looking me in the eyes, "and I think that you would have to take the part of the uke."

"Oh," so this is what she was worried about. Even if I sometimes sleep with males, I never bottom for them. This is not the kind of brothel where you have been sold by your families and you need to do as the customers and the owner demands out of you - we all work here out of our free will, everyone has their own reasons for doing so. So what's so special about this one customer? I'm getting curious.

"You don't have to worry," I take her hands that are resting on my chest, kissing them before I let our eyes meet. "Have I ever let anyone walk out of here unsatisfied?" I know that this isn't the answer to her question, but right now, I can't give her a concrete one. "Then, if you'll excuse me."

"Kaname," she calls after me when I'm already in the door. "Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?"

"Oh come on - you know me..."

"I'm telling it to you exactly because I know you," without any more word I close the door. There's also no need for any more - I make my way to my room. I don't pay attention to my surrounding as I walk, the only thing on my mind is that mysterious customer whom even the owner fancies. Otherwise she would tell him to choose someone else, not giving in to his demands.

Here I am - my room, my sanctuary. So long there was never a woman or a man that walked out of here unsatisfied. And I don't intent to break that silent rule of mime with this one. I will show that idiot that no one messes with me and comes out unharmed. I open the door, prepared for the worst.

Oh, what a pleasant surprise - this is not how I have imagined him. Elegant yes, but not so young - he even looks to be younger than me. And what's with those girly features? He doesn't look like a seme if you ask me - more like the perfect uke. I lick my dry lips - just imagining this beauty submitting to me is awakening my interest.

As I close the door, the room's once again thrown into a dimmed light, as the one from the corridor is cut of. He turns fully to me, and I see that he has made himself comfortable while he waited for me - looks like he was sure that I would come. Any unnecessary clothing is lying on the chair, leaving him with only the black pants and white shirt on - which is open, giving me the chance to see his porcelain skin. He's so beautiful with those lavender eyes and silver hair. Is it really silver? Or is it just the dim light playing tricks on me? I want to touch it. Ah, I will enjoy myself taking this beauty.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I turn around to see who has come as the door's finally opened. The room is big, the carpet under my bare foot comfortable and the big king-sized bed also looks comfortable, but I so much hate waiting. I was starting to loose my hopes as the minutes have gone by, even more after what that girl told me. But as my eyes fall on that perfect figure of Kaname, all those thoughts are forgotten.

"Took you long enough," I make the first move as he seems like he can't move from the spot - walking towards him where he's standing by the closed door. His eyes are on me, and he's hungrily looking me up and down - sorry to disappoint you, but you will be my main dish tonight. I lick my lips seductively as I'm close enough to him - he's slightly taller than me, but I don't mind. Sliding my fingers thru his hair - it's so soft to the touch - I close the distance between our lips as I pull his head down.

His lips are as sweet as they looked to be. And it's just a moment before he takes the initiative - I don't mind, as he's so skilful with his tongue. He's too good at what he's doing - I can feel my member hardening just from this deep exploration, and his hands that have in some point gone under my opened shirt are traveling up and down my bare back. He's a great kisser, that much I must say, but enough of that. When his hands rest on my ass and he even squeezes it as he pulls me into his body, I break the kiss, slipping away from his hold. He looks disappointed - good. He should know who has the saying here.

"Won't you pleasure me?" sitting down on the edge of the bed - it's really soft as it promised to be - I lean back, supported by my hands. My arousal is starting to be painful in my pants, screaming for release. He looks like he's thinking - what will you do? Will you get on your knees before me and suck me of? Or will you keep your pride and walk away from here?

"Why not?" there's that mischievous smile again - he's up to something. I look up as he stops before me, waiting what will be his next move. He leans down, kissing me - it's just a light kiss, not a mind-blowing one like the first one. He's pushing me down onto the bed, and I obediently lie down, waiting to see where this will lead.

His mouth is on my neck, giving it small attention before he moves down, giving butterfly kisses onto my chest - undoing my belt at the same time, than the button and the zipper - his lips now on my abdomen, one kiss to the tip of my arousal thru the fabric of my underwear. I raise up my hips so that he can slide my pants off of me with ease, putting my ass back down. I close my eyes as my member is also freed from its prison, the painful feeling gone.

I can't help it as a moan escapes me when he places a slender kiss at the top of my member, pleasant shiver running down my body. But that was it - just a light kiss is all the attention he gave it. The next place his lips touch is on the inner side of my tights, but it's not an unpleasant feeling. Nibbling the skin a little before he moves a little up, always leaving just a single kiss in one spot, not doing anything else. But strangely that's enough - I was never treated this way and I must say that it's highly arousing. But my member also screams for attention - why is he so cruel? He told me he would pleasure me. So why... What the hell? I open my eyes abruptly as I feel him playing with my entrance - his finger massaging the ring of my muscles.

"Wait just a minute... Stop!" I grab his hand that is... that is... I swallow when he looks at me - that smile once again sitting on his lips. He climbs over me, pinning me to the bed. My breath is quickening as he's coming closer.

"Don't be afraid," his right hand resting on my cheek, caressing it, "leave everything in my skilful hands. I will make your first time really enjoyable for you," I can feel myself blushing at his words – but my mind is screaming in protest. It isn't supposed to be this way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-Thank you for reading – so, how is it? Who will be the bottom in the end from those too semes?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: kind of late, right? But I finally managed to write the lemon - but don't expect too much. It seems like the more I write them, the harder it is for me to come up with a scene I'm satisfied with enough. But I tried my best...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

_"Wait just a minute... Stop!" I grab his hand that is... that is... I swallow when he looks at me - that smile once again sitting on his lips. He climbs over me, pinning me to the bed. My breath is quickening as he's coming closer._

_"Don't be afraid," his right hand resting on my cheek, caressing it, "leave everything in my skilful hands. I will make your first time really enjoyable for you," I can feel myself blushing at his words – but my mind is screaming in protest. It isn't supposed to be this way._

"No, s...stop," he muffles my protests with his skilful lips, totally ignoring my protests. Is he always this forceful with all of his customers? How come he wasn't fired yet? There's just one answer in my mind - his skills must be the key. But those lips - and that tongue. Um... I totally loose to him, letting him explode the inner of my mouth, even playing that dance with him.

"Aahhh," I find myself moan into the kiss when one wet finger enters me - ah, shit. Why am I giving in? But those lips - and that traveling hand that's now playing with my nipple - are making my mind clouded. As I cry out loud as another finger joins the first one, I see thru my clouded eyes his satisfied smile as he looks at me. This is not me - I haven't felt such emotions before with any other partner.

"Ka...Kaname," I breath out his name, and his smile this time is so sweet - even honest.

"You're so cute," he leans down, whispering those words in my ear. His hot breath is sending shivers down my back, his moving fingers making me ache... as he licks my neck, my fingers in his hair are pulling him closer to my flash, in the need to feel more. I tilt my head so that he can have a better access to my neck, and he bits down a little before he licks that spot, making me so much more aroused by it. I was never treated this way before - never held this way before.

"Just a little bit more, before I give you the best pleasure you have ever felt," what? I look up at him panting hard as he stopped doing what he was, closing my eyes for a bit and biting down on my lips as he pulls out his fingers. "Turn around," my mind is like somewhere else, not really registering what he wants from me, so he grabs me by my waist, turning me onto my stomach. "This way it will be easier."

"Yeah, right," his lips are again on my neck, the firm muscles of his abdomen resting on my back. He makes me go on all four, and I hide my face in the big white pillow from the embarrassment.

"I'm going in," my heart's beating like crazy - why must he even announce it? I hold my breath in as I feel something pushing at my entrance - fully knowing what it is. "Relax," that's easier said than done, you moron. He's really big, and I feel like he's stretching me too much. I don't think that I can do this.

"It... it's impossible," I cry out into the pillow, my hands gripping it more tightly.

"It's not - just relax," he grabs my member, and in that moment something in me... I don't know - he's still pushing in, but my mind is distracted by his hand playing with my member. "That's it - good boy. I'm now fully in you. Can you tell?" fuck. So the impossible really happened. And after that one failed attempt I thought that being bottom would be impossible for me. But he's different. He doesn't takes me against my will - oh well, he kind of did, but at least he tried to make me feel relaxed.

"Don't talk to me in that way," he's not moving, making me get used to his size - kissing my neck, his hands caressing every place that they reach. Is it always like this? I was never with a virgin before, as everyone told me that it's complicated. Now I know why.

"I start to move now," what? That's too soon. I cry out as he pulls out, biting down when he pushes in again. It's painful, I won't say that it's not, but the pain is slowly giving way to pleasure as his movements are becoming more… aahhh. He's keeping a firm hold of my hips, not giving me the chance to move away.

"You taste so good. And you have such sweet voice, so let it out more," I tilt my head to look behind me as I hear his voice close to my face again. Thru half lidded eyes I see his chocolate orbs, leaning close to me and I close my eyes, our lips meet in a light touch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

The night is over, and the sun will rise in few minutes. After I have put on my pants, I sat down on the edge of the bed - surprisingly not tired, even if I haven't slept the whole night. It's not like we did it the whole night - I'm not such a beast that I would push his virgin body to its limits. No. But I have spent the rest of the time just lying there beside him, looking at his sleeping form. I couldn't find it in me to tear my eyes away from this beautiful creation in fear that if I fall asleep, I would wake up alone, without the chance to touch him one more time.

I feel so pathetic - just what is it about him that makes me like this? I have never felt this charmed about a customer before. I look back to my left, to his sleeping form. He's lying on his stomach, his head turned away from me - it's like he's sulking even while sleeping. So cute. But I guess our time today is over, and I need to wake him up.

Crawling over to him, I smile to myself as I think about the best way to wake him up. I still don't know his name, as he hasn't said it to me - well, I haven't asked him either, too busy with his hot body... Leaning closer over him, I kiss his left shoulder lightly, than his long beautiful neck before I proceed to his ear.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," I whisper to his ear. Old fashioned? Maybe. But this is the only thing that came to my mind - guess I was also waken up like that too many times.

"Shut up you moron - I'm still mad at you," came the immediate reply. Guess he wasn't asleep as I thought him to be. But why was he pretending to be? Was he perhaps waiting for me to walk out of the room?

"What are you mad about? You can't tell that you weren't satisfied," yes - like I would do a half-assed job. He felt and responded to my every touch.

"Just... get lost before I get up," he than buries his face into the pillow - like a sulking kid that didn't get what he wanted. Really - can he be even cuter? Be it any other man, I wouldn't care, but there's something attractive about his behavior. And I just can't help myself to tease him more.

"Very well, mister customer, " I agree, but I'm not leaving the spot where I'm sitting by his side. "I hope that I will see you soon," as I say it, my hand is slowly traveling down his smooth back.

"What the hell..." he turns around abruptly just as my traveling hand is about to go under the fabric that's covering him from his waist down - too bad. I hoped that I would at least get the chance to feel his small ass one more time before we part. Guess I have to wait for it till he decides to come back. But at least I have managed to make him look at me.

Standing up, I grab my shirt that's lying on the floor before I exit the room. I am satisfied - not just because of out last night activities, but also because of his look. There was definitely some light of hope in his eyes, telling me that he will seek me out again. He might not know it right now, but I'm sure that he will be back. I just have to be patient, before I would have the chance to embrace that hot body of his again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Zero... Zero!" I jerk awake from my thoughts as my name is being called with now a slightly angry voice. I look before me, taking in the lovely image of my companion - Yuuki. Yes, I'm with Yuuki right now, and she looks just so adorable in that little black dress, with her long brown hair tied up. I took her out to her favorite restaurant as some kind of attempt to apologize for my lack of time spend with her.

But even if I'm with her in this beautiful little restaurant, sitting in the best seat on the outside terrace, with the dark sky and stars above us, soft music all around us and fantastic food before me... why is he the only one on my mind right now? I must admit that he took my breath away - not just his looks, but also the way he held me. I don't want to admit it, but I shiver just remembering it.

"I'm sorry Yuuki. What were you saying again?" she leans back in the chair, now glad that my attention is back on her.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of... how should I put it? There's something different about you, Zero," different? She couldn't have noticed anything. Women and their intuition - scary.

"I'm fain, Yuuki. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just tired from work," it's not exactly the truth, but I'm not lying to her completely either - the day at the company was like hell today.

"Than have it your way. Shell we go?" I smile at her, thankful for her understanding and also for not asking for anything further. I call the waiter, asking for our bill. I don't feel hungry even if I haven't touched most of the food - looking into Yuukis plate, I see that it's empty. The Italian style of this restaurant suits her taste.

After paying the waiter - leaving a high tip - and exiting the restaurant, we start to walk in the way of her apartment building. It's not so far away, and as it's quite warm outside today, we decided to walk here - I left my car at her place. We walk quietly, close to each other - the both of us lost in their own thoughts - all the way.

"Zero," she stops at the first step at the stairway that lead to the entry of the luxurious apartment building, turning around and facing me. "Are you really okay with leaving everything in my care?"

"Yes, Yuuki," so this is what she was thinking over while we walked? I smile at her to ensure her that everything is as it should be. "I trust you. Good night Yuuki."

"Good night, Zero. I see you tomorrow morning," and with that she turns, climbing up the rest of the stairs, disappearing behind the front door. I watch the door just for a little bit longer, and when nothing is happening, I walk to the parking lot where I have left my car.

**XXX**

As I park the car and turn of the engine, looking out thru the window, I sigh at the image I see. Somehow - without me really knowing what my body was doing - I ended up before Shizuka's house of pleasure instead of my apartment building. It's just because I have a score to settle - that's the line with which I'm trying to fool myself in believing that there's nothing else behind this sudden change of my plans.

Getting out of the car, I first just look at the building before I lock the car, walking to the front door. With every step I take my confidence in that line I have told myself is leaving me, and when I'm about to push at the door, I don't really know if I want to do it any longer. But even so, I open the door - with a mask that should hide my uncertainty on my face.

"I was waiting for you," the familiar voice came from my right after I opened the door and entered the foyer. Without looking I know exactly who is standing there - but is it just a coincidence, or was he really waiting for me? "Come," and he grabs my hand, pulling me after him, before I even have the chance to react in any way.

"We're going to my room," I hear him say then, but those words are not meant for me, but for Shizuka, who looks as surprised as I am by Kanames action. But why isn't she doing anything? Oh, but I don't want her to do anything, as this is exactly what I was hoping for - to have my go with the gorgeous brunette.

His hand has a firm hold of my hand as he pulls me, and I feel warm spreading from where he's touching me. He has large and beautiful hands - their touches make you feel comfortable, relaxing. I shiver by the thought of those hands caressing my body, running freely everywhere they reached. The noise of the door closing is bringing me back from my thoughts, and I just than realize that we have reached his room - we're already in it, to be exact.

"You don't know how happy it made me that you came back," such sweet words - he's definitely saying them to all of his customers. I frown when he brings my hand that he's holding up, placing a light kiss on it - I'm not some king of woman. And tonight, I intend to prove that to him.

Before I know it, his lips are on mine, while his hand is in my hair, pulling me closer to those full and tasty lips. He's a great kisser, and I would like to enjoy it more, but I know where it would lead to - and that's one thing I want to change. Now it's my time to show him my skills. I push hard at his chest - knowing that there's a bed behind him, so he won't fall to the ground. Climbing over his surprised form, I stare down onto those two chocolate orbs. I lick my lips hungrily as my confidence is back again.

"Now is my turn to play," I gasp when I feel his hands on my ass, biting my tongue as not to let out another gasp when he squeezes my ass - this jerk.

"You can try... if you can," looks like this bastard won't go down without a fight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-Thank you for reading – so, will our Zero-chan have his way with Kaname, or will he give in to the skilful hands of the brunette? Zeros relationship with Yuuki will be also revealed in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: a little note about myself: it's really hard to bring myself to start the writing, but once I have gathered all that is in me, I find it really easy to finish - but just when I don't stop writing for this or that reason, because than the work can lie around for days, even weeks, before I pick it up again. Why I'm saying this? It's a little info for those ones who are waiting for the next chapter of my other work - I'm sorry to say this, but I haven't gone around to even start writing the chapter. It's not because I don't have an idea about what to write, I just can't seem to start writing it. As for this story, I still don't know how it will end – but there will be at lest two or three more chapter. So here's the next chapter, and we'll see about the ending later...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

It's not the sun that woke me up, but my inner clock, screaming at me that it's high time to get out from the warm and comfortable sheets. I took the day of from work today, as I have a meeting with Yuuki in few hours. Taking a quick shower, putting on the beforehand prepared clothes and calling Cross... I still have time to lie lazily in bed. Turning onto my left side, I cuddle deeper into the... what is shifting beside me?

Opening my eyes for the first time, the brown curls and the sleeping face of one Kaname - if it's even his real name - comes into my vision. Turning onto my back without any hysterical outburst, I sigh as the realization hits me - I'm still at the shop. That complicates my plans a little.

Kicking the sheets away to reveal my naked body, I sit up slowly with the intention of not waking the sleeping male beside me. Looking around the room for my clothes, I see them scattered on the floor, alongside with his. I need to leave before he wakes up. Getting up, I stay still when I feel something flow down my thighs. Hiding the sudden blush on my face with my hands, I inhale once to calm myself down - yes, I was the one being done. Again. He's skilful enough to pull my mind away from the thought of me wanting to dominate him.

Looks like I need a shower before I leave. Looking thru my fingers at his lying form as I hear some noise from him, I make my way as fast as possible to the small attached bathroom he has - I have used it also the last time, so I know it's there. Closing the door behind me, I turn on the water, not wasting anymore time by adjusting the temperature. The temperature's just right - a little colder, but it serves for cooling me down. Putting my hands on the smooth surface of the shower wall, I let the water fall freely onto my body. Closing my eyes wasn't the best idea, as images of last night flashed before them.

"Do you know that you have fainted halfway thru it?" Kaname's voice is suddenly by my ear, sounding so clear even thru the running water. "Were you so tired, or was I so good that you couldn't take all that enormous pleasure?"

"Nonsense!" I turn around abruptly and angry - why is he saying such a lie? And when did he even get here? Don't tell me that he was just pretending to be asleep all this time? "I don't remember fainting at all! Quite on the other hand - weren't you the one immersed in the pleasure, whispering to me how good I feel...?" his lips on mine lock my next words away.

"Mmmm, that may be true," his lips left mine, but he continues kissing down my chin, and on my neck - which I have found out is very sensitive to the touch. Or is it just because it's him doing the kissing? I tilt my head back automatically, so that he can have a better access - I feel myself hardening from his innocent playing.

"No, wait!" even if it feels good, I don't have time for this - if I give in now, it won't end just by touches and kisses, and I don't have time for that right now. "I need... to go..."

"And how do you intend to do that with that?" of course I know what he's talking about even without him finishing it. I avert my eyes, his chocolate ones boring into me. "Let me help you," and than he's licking my earlobe and pushing me to the wall, pinning me to it with his body. His knee between my legs is pushing them apart against my will, and as he grabs my member, I grab onto him for support.

"I won't enter you," he says when he senses my body going stiff by his action - his finger found its way to my entrance, easily slipping inside. "I just want to help you clean this place, as I came deep inside you just few hours earlier," god. Must he whisper it to me right now? My blush deepen even more from his words, and I gasp as one more finger joins the first one, moving inside me and stretching me so that his… his… ummm… can come out. His other hand is pumping our cocks together, driving my body insane. Why is it that only just his touches, his words are making me this way?

I feel myself getting closer to my release, and the only thing which I can do that won't harm my pride any more than this devil have done already is to muffle my cries of pleasure as much as possible. I find myself even thrusting up my hips into his hand, and after few more seconds we come together in his hand.

"You're such a cutie," he whispers once more before he kisses me deeply again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Can you tell me where you were last night?" that's like Cross - to bang into ones room, when you don't expect it. Remind me why did I give him the key to my place? Oh well, the damage's done already. I just got back, and changed into fresh clothes. I look down at the two ties, but I decide against them. In situations like the one I will be in, I don't like the feeling of something strangling me.

"That attitude of yours - it's not fair towards Yuuki," he doesn't pushes me for an answer for his earlier question, as he knows really well where I was after I have parted with Yuuki. Leaning against the wall, he crosses his hands on his chest, looking all-serious towards me.

"I think that we should go. Or do you want to anger Yuuki?" I'm glad that he got it, not asking his stupid questions further, as I'm not in the mood for that right now - who does he think he is, my mother? Grabbing the dark blue jacket of my suit, I move towards the door - with one last look into the mirror. "Let us go, than."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

That's like her - to choose the most noble and luxurious hotel in town. But what else was I expecting? This is a big day for the both of us, and she definitely wants everything to go smoothly. I have read some articles and even most of my friends recommended this place to me, so with the skills of the personnel, the whole reception should go smoothly.

"Zero," her cheerful voice reaches me as I enter the lobby, and she's walking immediately towards me when she spots me. She wears a light but elegant pink dress tied up around her neck, leaving her hands and back bare. It's a nice looking dress - definitely from some big name designer. Long silver earrings are showing out of her dark hair that she decided to keep down.

"I hope I'm not late," I kiss her on her cheek - our way of greeting.

"No, you're just right on time. I want you to finally meet my brother before we go up to the ballroom." Her brother - her only family. Their parents tragically died when she was young, leaving her with just her brother and a big financial empire. Even being as close as we are, I have never met her brother before - there was no time, as like she says, he's busy taking care of their family business, which consists of the chain of many smaller firms focusing around the mother corporation. She also doesn't speak about him too much, and sometimes I get the feeling that they have grown apart somewhere along the way. But this is an important day for Yuuki, so of course he would be present too.

"Just a moment, I call him over. Kaname!" she turns around and waves at someone that's standing by the window, looking out. Kaname? Did I hear her right? But that can't be... Of course not. It must be just a coincidence - there must be more Kanames running on the face of the earth. My breath stops when the tall man standing there is slowly turning around, and by heart stops beating for a second as those chocolate orbs meet mine - it is him. What twisted game is fate playing with us?

"Kaname onii-sama, I want to introduce my most important person to you," Yuuki pulls him closer, literally hanging herself at his arm as she drags him closer to me. From his first reaction I can tell that he's as much shocked to see me here as I am, but he's trying to keep a neutral face. I should also try and look normally - or at least as normal as possible after seeing the person you have just spend the night with standing before you in the last place imaginable.

"Zero," her voice jerks my attention back to the pair of beautiful siblings standing before me. "This is Kaname Kuran, my onii-sama," yeah, I know that much already. "Kaname, this is Zero Kiryuu," her elegant hand outstretched towards me, "my fiancé."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

For some reason, I was really reluctant to come to this engagement party of my younger sister. But not coming here would just delay a little the meeting of her fiancé - I still can't believe it. I was so shocked to see him standing there, even more when Yuuki said out aloud what I already got from his look. I knew about her engagement, but because it was so sudden - I didn't even knew that she was seeing someone - I hadn't had the time to meet the lucky one yet. I think that we grew apart somewhere in the process and with us living apart, she isn't telling me everything like she used to when we were kids.

But this is too much. For one hour I was forced to - because Yuuki would be saddened if I just suddenly left - watch them as they announced they engagement and than thanked with happy faces all those who congratulated the couple. But even if it pains me, I must say that they look good together. But the question that is going round and round in my mind right now is - is he able to satisfy her needs? I mean, with him being gay - or is he bi - and I can't shake the yummy image of him when he's being held by me. That's another thing I can't stomach - how can he act all happy like that by her side when just few hours earlier he got up from my bed after another night filled with passionate and hot sex? I nearly broke the glass in my hand from the anger that suddenly overtook me.

After few more painful minutes and another few more glasses - I'm not drunk, mind you - I have cornered him in a secured corner of the ballroom. For some reason I got the feeling that he's trying with all his might to avoid me. Every time our eyes accidentally met he looked the other way, every time I tried to approach him he found someone else to talk to - like a little sulking kid. I feel like a cat chasing after a mouse. But I don't really like this game that he's so eager to play with me - I need to talk to him.

"What?" he asks when I'm not breaking the uncomfortable silence spreading around us. "Fain - if you won't speak, than let me ask you something. Did you know? Did you know who I was the first time we met?" oh god - how can he think that! I'm not a sick person who would willingly destroy my sisters happiness by sleeping with her fiancé. But wait - I did exactly that. He, as much as I, should know that we can't keep what happened between us from Yuuki.

"Of course I didn't know who you were," I answer him quickly when his lavender eyes bore deep into me. Is it sick of me to think that he looks so fuckable right now - standing with that angry expression on his face, his cheeks a little redder than usual, and those lips... Snap out of it, Kaname.

"Does Yuuki know that you're whoring yourself?" what's this? A thousand question quiz? I'm not doing it because I'm dependant on it - I just wield it as a means of ventilation from my busy work. But now that he has brought this out, I too have an important question for him.

"Say, Zero-chan," I lean closer to him, trapping him between the wall behind him and my body before him. With my hand on the wall by his head, I lock our eyes in a staring contest - I'm surprised he hasn't barked at me because of the girly nickname. "Does Yuuki know that you're gay?" the silence surrounded us again. I can't tell what he's thinking thru those unreadable eyes.

Not saying anything? That's strange. I maybe don't know him for a long time, but one thing what I'm sure about is, is that he wouldn't keep to himself like this if something weren't wrong with him. Suddenly he averts his head, drinking the whole glass of whatever liquid he has in it - was he holding the glass all the time? Now I know what is that red on his face - he's drunk.

"Zero! Kaname!" not now - and I have even started to get my hopes up that I will get some word out of him. Taking one step back from him, I look in the direction Yuuki's approaching us from. With the corner of my eye I see that he's not doing the same, but staying the way he was. He doesn't wants to face her? Well, maybe I can help him with that.

"Sorry Yuuki, but it looks like he got a little bit drunk," I say as she's right before me, not giving her the chance to say anything. "Look Yuuki, I will take him home. You should stay and enjoy the rest of the party - we don't want the future husband to cause some commotion here, now do we?" I'm taking advantage of her a little naive state - okay, so she's a little too naive sometimes. But that's also a part of her that everyone loves.

"Oh, thank you Kaname - you're a sweetie."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I was surprised that he went with me willingly, without as much as a protest. I decided to leave my car behind, grabbing us a taxi - I know what you all think, but I'm not as desperate as to take advantage of a drunken person. After he somehow managed to mumble the address, he fell silent again. And that continued thru the whole ride - with him not even as much as looking at me.

When the driver announced that we're already at our destination, I literary had to drag him out of the car. After paying the fee, with my hand holding him to me, I made my way in - and it was really hard. Have you ever walked with a drunk person leaning against you? At least he wasn't making noisy drunken noises. The janitor down in the lobby of the apartment building helped me get to the right floor and door - I don't know how else I would have found it otherwise, as it looks like Zero is dead to the world already.

"Straight and than the last door on the left," the old man smiles at me in understanding as he opens the door for me - does the fact that he has the keys to Zeros place mean that this isn't the first time someone have brought Zero back here in this condition? What's this little jealousy I feel?

"Thank you - I won't be long," why have I said that last part? Not to look like one of his partners he's bringing with him back? Oh well. The old man doesn't say anything, closing the door behind me as we're in. Now to get this over with. I hope that he won't mind that I'm not taking of my shoes as I'm dragging him in the direction of the door I hope his bedroom is behind.

I haven't spared a second glance to the whole apartment, but from what I saw it's just like him - beautiful, spacious, but not packed up with unnecessary things. Finally at the door - just a little bit and I can leave. As I open the door, I stay like a statue, frozen to the ground - the big king-sized bed is what's greeting me. So this is where... Kaname, stop it. I shake the unpleasant thought away from my mind even before it can form.

Tightening my grip of his slender waist, I take the first step inside. But of course it couldn't be just a normal trip to the bed - oh, no. The fate has decided to not play fair, so somewhere along the way, without me even registered, I have tripped on something that I haven't realized was in my way. The bed of course has repressed our fall, but like I said that damn fate. I have landed with Zero under me.

I know that I have told myself that I would keep my hands away from him, not taking advantage of an unconscious, drunken person, but who can say no to such an alluring view? His cheeks are still red because of the alcohol, his silver hair is spread around his head, and his lips - oh god, those lips... slightly parted, tempting me. I swallow hard as I run one finger thru their soft texture, and that's it. I can't do this. And where's the harm in it? I'm sure that he won't know. Leaning closer, I press lightly my lips to his, closing my eyes along the way as I'm relishing their texture.

"Kaname?" oh shit. "Why are you... What are you doing?" the quiet voice demands an answer from me. Swallowing, I sit up beside the sleeping silverette - how blessed he is not to have to go thru this. I look at the person standing in the doorway.

"Yuuki," I don't let the nervousness show in my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, Kaname, because you looked strange," so she had noticed something was off after all. "Just... answer my question onii-sama: what are you doing to my fiancé?" should I tell her the truth? Well, what she saw can't be covered up with any pathetic lies.

"Yuuki, I think I'm falling for him," there - I said it. Again that pregnant pause is spreading out - oh how I hate such moments. I don't tear my eyes away from her, waiting for her next move. She looks like she's thinking deeply about something. She opens her mouth - will it come now? She closes the small mouth without saying anything, biting on her lower lip before she turns around and quietly walks away.

That's it? No other reaction?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-Thank you for reading – so the secrets are out. Now that Yuuki knows, what will she do? It looks like both of the siblings want Zero… or not? What's the truth behind Zeros and Yuukis sudden engagement?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: I know that it's been a long time, but in the near future I plan to complete all three of my unfinished stories - this one included. I just hope that as I write it, the idea just comes to my mind, as this chapter is as far as what I have regarding this story. I still don't know what could be the best ending for it, but I don't plan to have too much chapters for this story. But on the other hand, I don't want to ruin it with a quick ending - what hard dilemma I have...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 4 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Yuuki suddenly appearing like out of nowhere was not in the plan. But what surprised me more was her reaction. I was waiting where she will start to yell at me for putting my hands on her precious fiancé, waking Zero with her voice. But her cold reaction really surprised me. What should I do now? Should I go after her and explain to her in more details why I have acted and said what I have, or should I rather not? I don't even know if she's still in here, or if she has already left the apartment. This should have been her day, and I ruined it with that one sentence.

Standing up from his side, I walk slowly towards the door that she left open, stretching the time even as I walk. Movements can be heard from the living room, so she hasn't left. Good. It makes it easier for me, as I don't have to go thru the trouble of searching for her. There she is, sitting comfortably in that one small chair that's placed so that it's facing the door.

"Took you long enough, don't you think? I thought that you would run after me as soon as I left the room," yes, that would be the normal reaction, but she just got me by surprise and I found myself not able to even stand up.

"You're drinking?" just when I got closer have I noticed the glass in her hand - that is definitely not an apple juice. I think that this is the first time I see her actually drink something stronger than champagne. Looking to the right, I see there's a small bar with various bottles and glasses - one is in front of the others, so she must have poured herself that. Looks like there are still many things that I don't know about my little sister.

"I'm not as innocent as you think, Kaname. And also not as naive," she narrows her eyes, and I feel like a small child scolded by his mother after getting caught at stealing - her looking day after day more like our mother is not helping much to shake that feeling off.

"Look, Yuuki..." I try to start as I sit down on the big sofa to be on the same eyelevel as her, but she interrupts me.

"Do you mean what you said back there?" does she mean my confession to her that I like Zero?

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but yes - I have strong feelings for him. I'm so... so sorry," hiding my face into my hands, I wait for some reaction from her. I can hear the melting ice cubes in her glass collide together, but that's the only noise in the whole room. Oh how blessed Zero is right now - sleeping soundly in the next room, he doesn't have to go thru the hard task of facing my sister.

"That's good than," I look immediately up when her words reach me, not believing what I have just heard.

"Yuuki?" I don't ask her the question I want, but with just the tone of my voice she knows.

"I mean that if you really love him as you say, than you can have him."

"Aren't you too engaged?" she drinks the remaining of her liquor in one go, than she stands up and puts the now empty glass down on the nearest table as she makes her way to me. Sitting down by me, she smiles at my clueless self - my sweet sister is back.

"The engagement is in reality just an agreement between me and Zero. It's not like I love him the way you love him," I think that now it's me who's in the need of a drink.

"But why would you two do something so stupid?" marriage should be between two people that love themselves, right? Or is it just me who thinks this way?

"Um... to tell you the truth Kaname, I have someone that I'm in love with," she smiles sweetly and blushes slightly just from the memory of this special person. Now I don't understand it even more. "But I can't marry him, as he's not a good partner for me."

"Says who?"

"Uncle," oh god. I slam my head backwards to the cheek rest, closing my eyes. Uncle Rido - he may be still her guardian, but I haven't expected that he would do problems for her when I left her in his care. "Everything for the family," she ads, mimicking our uncle.

"And Zero is a good match?" I ask, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Are you kidding? He's perfect - young, good-looking, the CEO with a promising future before him, single and comes from a line of aristocrat family. He's the ideal partner for me - is what uncle said."

"And Zero has agreed with the engagement?" my serious face is now back on, listening carefully.

"He has. He's gay, as you know, and he said that sooner or later he needs to get married, as he can't stay single in his position. So an arranger marriage with me came to him as a good idea," it may seem logical to them, but it's not such a good idea if you ask me. If these too were to get married, than they both can't be happy in such a marriage. And the fact that I'm here now is also screaming against this engagement.

"So you're willing to break off you engagement with Zero?"

"I am, as I can't just take him from you, now can I?"

"I will speak with Rido and see what I can do about it," she jumps at me, embracing me and thanking me. I embrace her in return - really, we could have spared ourselves this all if she would have just mentioned something to me sooner. Doesn't she trust me that I can hold myself before uncle?

"I think we should leave, and let Zero sleep. But I would like to be the one to tell him Kaname, okay?" I don't have anything against it, as it's her who's still officially engaged to him, so it's really her place to tell it to him. Standing up from the sofa, we make our way to the front door of the apartment, when Yuuki suddenly says that I should wait a little, and runs off into his bedroom.

"I just left him a note that he should call me when he wakes up," she says when she's back, hanging than herself at my hand, and we leave his apartment like that. Hopefully all will go as we hope. I need to call uncle right when I drop Yuuki home and make arrangements for our talk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

As soon as I opened my eyes, an enormous pain tells me that I had too much to drink last night. Great - a headache is exactly what I need right now. The only positive thing is, that I don't have to go to work today - I feel like crap. And what I learned last night isn't making the situation easier. What time is it now? I can't exactly tell with the curtains closed, but at least it's still day, judging from the few sunrays that have somehow maid it thru.

When I move my hand and my fingers brushes the fabric, I look surprised at myself, just than seeing that whoever brought me home last night have left me lying here without changing my clothes. Wait - I think that sleeping in my clothes is a better opinion than having some strangers' hands all over me as he changes me.

Rolling onto my stomach, I push myself up on my elbows so that I can see the clock on my bedside table - 5pm. There's a small piece of paper lying under it that I don't remember putting there. I somehow managed to sit down on the edge of the bed, my right hand clutching my forehead immediately when the pain got stronger, while I reach for the white piece of paper with my left.

_Call me immediately after you wake up._

_Yuuki_

I let my back hit the bed, falling back into its waiting hands. Yuuki - she must be pissed at me, as it was our engagement party and look what I did. I not just avoided Kaname the whole time, I must have also humiliated her before her important friends. Some fiancé I am - thinking only about myself. Reaching into my pocket where I always keep the phone, I push the number 2 for a speed dial - 1 is for Cross. Putting the small machine to my ear, I close my eyes as I wait for her to pick it up.

_"Zero? Are you finally up? I was starting to get worried,"_ now I'm feeling even more guilty.

"Yuuki, I think that I need to apologize to you first," I start, but she stops me.

_"We need to talk Zero. I'll be waiting for you in our restaurant. You have half an hour,"_ and with that she ended the call. I look at the now blue screen of the display, not believing that she really just ended the call like that. Half an hour? That's just enough time for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

Dragging my lazy body out of the bed - this time fully - I grab a change of casual clothes as I make my way to the bathroom. I know that I won't like it when I will get home later, but I just don't have the energy to put away the clothes I'm stripping out of, so I just let them lie in one pile on the bathroom floor. When the hot water touches my body, I feel the weight from last night washing away from me. It's such a comforting feeling that even for a second I forget the lack of time I have, and just enjoy the falling drops.

Sighing as the reality catches up with me, I use my favorite soap to clean my body before it too is washed away by the water. Toweling myself off, I put on the light blue jeans and dark green t-shirt I have brought with me - of course the underwear and socks went first - and I look myself up in the mirror. I look like shit. Pale, with my eyes doesn't looking like I have just waken up after nearly whole day of sleep, but rather like I have feasted the whole night.

Than I dry off my hair with the hair dryer - now I'm grateful that they aren't such a pain in the ass when it comes to styling. Sliding into the shoes, I grab the black jacket from the hanger - just one more thing and I can go. Putting on dark sunglasses that are perfectly hiding my bloody eyes, I lock the door and grab a cab. The little family restaurant Yuuki wants us to meet in isn't so far away from my apartment building, but even if I wouldn't be so short on time I wouldn't dare to walk there in this condition.

The small family restaurant Yuuki wants to meet in is nothing eye catching like the big ones in the heart of the city, but the food is really delicious in here and the staff is nice - sometimes too nice for my liking - and what's most important for most of the big families that visit this place is that they have good prices. Yuuki likes it here specially because of those many families that come here to eat - I sometimes catch her looking at them with longing in her eyes, and it's understandable, as her parents are no longer alive and she can't have this kind of experience with them any longer.

The little bell that they have attached on the door announces to them that someone new came, and I immediately feel all those eyes on me. It's quiet packed, even this late after lunch, and as I walk to where Yuuki is, I can still feel some pairs of eyes that are hungrily following my every step. Couldn't she choose a nearer place to sit in? Maybe she needs as less spectators to our conversation, but than we could have just gone to her place - or to mine. There's nothing to fear from me, as even if we were to end up alone, as I won't jump her.

"Morning Yuuki," I greet her, kissing her on her forehead before I slide in the seat opposite of hers. Why is she glaring at me like that? Have I said something strange... oh right. It's already late afternoon.

"What's with that getup? You look like some kind of movie star in disguise," is this the reason why I had so many eyes on me? Because they thought that I'm some kind of big star? When I put down the dark glasses, the look on her face tells me that she gets it. I order a glass of water from the too cheerful waitress that's giggling every time our eyes meet and than my attention is fully on Yuuki. This pink color of her dress really suits her - and also the style, as it doesn't looks too expensive, but also you can't say that it was something cheep.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" she sighs and takes a sip out of her cup - it's definitely tee, as she can't stand the coffee. She puts the cup elegantly down, waiting for the waitress to leave before she puts her hands down on the table before her and looks seriously at me - should I start to worry?

"I want to break off the engagement." What? Is it because she learned about what happened between her brother and me? I totally am not for it - we have an agreement and I intend to keep my end of it.

"No," I say simpli, taking few gulps of the cold water.

"Why Zero?"

"Kaname - you talked to him, right?" she just nods with her head. "What has he told you?"

"That he loves you, Zero," he loves me? Based on what is he making such an announcement? Just because we slept two times together doesn't mean that he can just so easily destroy my life.

"I'm leaving Yuuki, and I mean what I just said - I promised your uncle that I will look after you, and I intend to do just that," putting the glasses back on, I once more don't pay attention to those uncomfortable staring eyes and leave normally thru the front door. Yuuki haven't said anything that would made me stop, haven't made any scenes as many spoiled girls would do in her shoes - she definitely has something else planed.

I leave it be for now. Grabbing another cab, I don't feel like going anywhere, so I just tell him to continue down the street for now. Nothing good happened since I met the brunette. I lost my virginity to him - that is not such a bug deal, as it felt surprisingly good. But the biggest shock was when I learned that the man who took me twice, is in truth the big brother of my fiancé... And now, he wants to take her away from me - or me from her, depends on the way you look at it.

"I would get out here, thank you," I say to the driver as I recognize the place we're standing by on a red light. Paying him the amount, I get out, just few steps separating me from entering Shizuka's place. That bastard works here, but I doubt that he will be here today. And looking at the shop, the need to play a little bit comes to me.

"Yes?" I answer the phone, stepping on the first step.

_"Hello, Zero-chan,"_ that voice - I nearly dropped the phone from the surprise. Kaname - from where did he get my number? I don't think that answer for that is too hard, as Yuuki would be definitely more than happy to give it to him if he asks her as it was obvious from her taking his side. I push open the door before me - what should I say to him? Beautiful Shizuka is standing there, greeting me with her sweet smile and soothing voice. I smile at her too.

"Go and die, Kuran," and I end the call, not wanting to think about the brunette beauty anymore. There are much cuter things here than he is - and they're all more than willing to let themselves be held by me. So you see Kaname, I don't need your skilled touches and passionate kisses to keep my body excited.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Yes, Yuuki?" the whole day have I impatiently waited for this call - I haven't even slept too much. Even if I tried to get my thoughts on something else by doing a little work that I have brought with me home, it was no help. It just shows how much he's occupying my every thought.

_"I just talked with Zero,"_ from the tone of her voice I can assume that it didn't go as she wanted it. _"He told me that he's against the canceling of our engagement. That he promised uncle that he would take care of me. I think that you should talk to him Kaname, but I'm not sure if he wants to talk to you."_

"I'll see what can I do, and than I will contact you," he wants to marry her just because he promised Rido that he will take care of her? Well, it seems like you still haven't realized it Zero, but Yuuki isn't a fragile flower that needs to be looked after. She's a Kuran - that says it all.

_"Thank you Kaname. I'll give you his number,"_ going quickly to the living room where I have my work spread out on the table, I pull out a piece of paper that I won't need anymore from the pile of documents, scribing down the telephone number Yuuki is dictating me. I look at the number as I bid her goodbye - he has three sixes in it? That little devil - I can't fight the smile that made its way to my lips. Dialing the number immediately, I wait nervously for him to pick it up.

_"Yes?"_ it feels like eternity that I have last heard his voice - so smooth. And tired - he must be still feeling the consequences of early morning and last night. I wonder where he is? I want to see him right now.

"Hello, Zero-chan," my greeting meets with nothing but the noises of his surrounding, from which I can at least make out that he's somewhere out, in the streets of this city. That's quite a lot of places where he can be.

_"Go and die, Kuran,"_ such hatred. And than the call ended with him shutting off his phone. Why do I have a feeling that when I would try to call him again, it would be answered by the voice mail? But I don't need to do so - from one voice in his surrounding that at the end of the call was louder than any other, I now know exactly where he is - and am not too happy about it. Just you wait Zero, I'm coming for you right now.

_**TBC…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not a native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: it's been a long time since I wrote the last chapter, that I'm aware of, but I'm that kind of person who gets bored easily with something. So, that being the reason, I will try to finish this before I get totally uninterested in it – but don't fear, I'm one of those that always finish what they have started (at least, until there are still people interested to read till the end). So, it was hard work, but here's the next chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 5 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Grabbing the keys to my apartment and car, I waist no time in getting out of here, as the fear of what he's doing right now – with whom he is right now – is now a permanent resident of my mind. I'm not paying attention to anything and anyone I'm passing by, until one too familiar voice calls out to me, and make me stop.

"Kaname, dear, what's the hurry?" I turn slowly around, not wanting it to be true, but there she stands – the one and only Shirabuki Sara. What is she doing down here, in the parking lot of my apartment, with that grin on her beautiful face, looking like she's waiting for me? I'm not in the need of her speeches right now, as I'm in a hurry to hinder Zero in doing something really stupid.

"I'm in no mood for this right now Sara, and I have an appointment that I can't miss. So if you'll excuse me," turning around, I take another step towards my car, when she makes me stop again.

"Oh, I know very well what this important appointment of yours is," her voice is nearer, and she sounds so full of herself – like always. "I would tell you it's not vise to see him anymore. Kiryuu Zero, I mean," how does she know? Have she stuck some of her gorillas on me to look after me? She shouldn't stand so low, spying on her ex-fiancé.

"What do you mean Sara?" I gave her my most hateful look I can come up with right now, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Don't look at me that way" she steps closer; with a hurt on her beautiful feathers that I know is fake. "That look doesn't suite you, Kaname," she tries to touch my face with her slender and elegant little hand, but I stop her by grabbing it roughly, looking deep into her eyes.

"What have you done to him?" I ask with a low threatening voice, but she just smiles at me, not even flinching as I tighten the hold of her hand.

"Why do you think that I did something to him?" again with that hurt expression – as if I don't know her well. I know what she's capable of – that she is willing to dirty her hands if necessary if it brings her what she desires. Am I the only one who thinks that it's over between the two of us?

"Oh yes, I forgot that you are all lady-like – that you would never do something to stain your reputation," I say mockingly, letting go of her hand. She steps back, looking now more serious that I have ever seen her.

"I want you back, Kaname," she says with all seriousness she can, and I just roll my eyes, as I knew that it would come sooner or later.

"We have been over this already, and from my point of view, it's impossible for me to be with you. I have someone right now…"

"You just **think** that you have someone – he's engaged to your sister, if I recall correctly."

"I'm working on that right now," bringing up Zero made me realize that I'm just wasting my time here with her, and I should be already at Shizuka's, hindering something that I don't even want to imagine happening. "I need to go."

"You will regret this – walking away from me," her voice is calm, but I don't see her expression as I'm heading for my car, not really registering her last words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Welcome Zero. It's always good to see you coming for a visit," Shizuka greeted me in the entrance hall, a violet kimono decorating her slim body. I gave a nod as a greeting and a smile – that cursed chocolate haired gorgeous man still on my mind. But that will change in a few minutes. "Here to play? But sadly, Kaname is not here right now."

"I'm aware of that," my statement gave her a surprised look, which she covered in a second with a smile. "Truthfully, today I'm in the mood for…" I look around, looking for the right words. "…something different."

"Maybe I can be of a help," a familiar male voice from behind me said.

"Henri," a beautiful teen with honey colored long hair and emerald eyes is what my eyes stayed on when I turned around, the white shirt that's obviously too big for him revealed to me his smooth white skin thru the unbuttoned front, my eyes running down thru his flat stomach, his long slim legs tightly hugged in dark jeans. This isn't the first time I had the pleasure to look upon his angelic form, but like always, it left me fascinated. "Why not?" I answer his question – this boy will definitely let me forget about those siblings for today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Shizuka!" I ran towards her as soon as I spot her standing not far away from the entrance, discussing something with a staff-member. My rudeness towards her is now the least thing I have on my mind. Sara hold me off much longer that I wanted to, and than that traffic in the city – it looks like everyone is now against me. "Where is he?"

"Whom do you mean, Kaname dear?" she dismissed the staff-member when I stood before her, a little out of breath and with appearance massier that I would like to.

"Zero – I know he's here," I cut right to the point.

"He certainly is here, but he's busy right now…" anger is starting to build up in me – on Zero for doing this and of course on whoever it is that's laying they hands on him. "…with Henry." I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I nearly missed her finishing the sentence. I look up at her in surprise, and I see a little smile forming on her lips before it's gone. She mentioned his name on purpose – but why? Why is she helping me? I never thought about her as the person who would thing of anyone's happiness except of hers, of course. Maybe I need to change the way I'm seeing her.

Thanking her with a nod of my head, I make my way to the room quarters – not too quickly as I don't want to gather unnecessary attention. Henry – that slut. I remember overhearing him talking with another boy about his crush on a certain silver-haired customer, and that he will do anything to win over his favor so that he may took him for his. I haven't paid much interest in that topic then, but now with Zero in my life, I see the meaning behind his words. There's the door – just few more steps. But am I really going to open it? What will I do if I see their bodies tangled together in a passionate lovemaking? I stop in my attempt to get there, all these new questions coming to my mind, and I see how foolish I was in running here. What am I trying to do by this? If Zero doesn't want me, is it really all right for me to force him to be with me?

Just when I made up my mind to walk away, the cursed door before me opened, and out came a youth with long honey colored hair in a tight fit of jeans and with a white something in his hand, leaving his chest bare. Henry. As he closed the door behind him and looked up, our eyes met. Is this Zeros type? Small, slender, with wide puppy eyes, the kind that's easily to hold, that bends to his every need? Zero was the dominant type till he met me, so I guess he's back to being one. I won't be the one to first break the lock in between our eyes, as I'm too proud to loose this small game now that I have lost Zero.

He's the one who finally after few painful seconds that seemed like hours broke the eye contact, smirking triumphantly at me before he turned around, walking away like the winner. That was what pushed the trigger in me, and my previous action of leaving here is all but forgotten now. I walk to the door, determined to at least take a look at Zero, see his satisfied face and I don't know how right in this moment, but I will make him regret leaving me.

I'm surprised that I'm able to open the door quietly, not tearing them open, as I would like to. There he is, sitting at the edge of the bed, half naked for my eyes to fully see what I have lost – it's like a mocking that's making my anger even more intense. He hasn't looked up to see who it is that came in, his chin resting in his hand like he's in deep thoughts.

"Did you forgot something, Henry?" oh, so that's why he hasn't looked up – he thinks that I'm that brat. Closing the door behind me, I lean against it.

"How about a kiss after a job well done?" I say in a mocking tone, his head looking fast in my direction as soon as my voice reached him. He hides the surprise I saw on his face with an angry expression.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" oh, such anger. He's not moving from that spot on the bed, and I too, am not making any attempt to leave my place by the door. "Haven't I told you to go and die?"

"And why should I listen to anything that you tell me to do? I came rushing here with the intention of getting you back," I'm not even sure why I'm telling him the truth, as he looks so uninterested, "But I'm not so sure if I want to anymore."

"That's fine with me, as there was never a "we" that we could return to," he said it with so little interest, but there's something more underneath this façade of his. My eyes don't leave his form as he stands up, picking up a shirt from the floor along the way and starts to put it on, totally ignoring me. That's it.

Bouncing off of the door, I take big steps to cross the room and stand behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around, making him look at me. Before he has the chance to insult me, I grab his chin with my other hand, pressing my lips to his. I don't know what I want to achieve by this kiss, but on the other hand, my body looks like it's now in full control of my actions and it knows what it's doing. The kiss is a slow and passionate one, not a forceful and rough one, as one would expect – just a light touch. We stay like this, and I'm surprised that he haven't showed me off of him the second out lips met.

And than his lips part a little, and his hand is on my left cheek as I feel him kissing me back. It's nothing urgent, he's taking his time like in slow motion, savoring me, and I let him. Oh how much I'm willing to let him have his way with my lips. With one hand now around his slim waist, I pull his chest so close to mine, that I can feel his heart-best. This sweet moment haven't lasted as long as I would liked it to, as he's the one who's breaking the kiss, slowly pulling away from my lips, putting down his forehead onto my shoulder.

"Why…" his voice is low, and there's a little pause before he continues, "…why did you do it?" what should I say as not to ruin this moment? If I say that it was on impulse, he would be back to his angered self, trying to avoid me even more. "Haven't you said just a while back that you don't want me back anymore?"

"I just wanted to confirm something."

"What?" he looks up at me, finally looking directly into my eyes – I feel like it was a long time ago that I have seen those lavender eyes of his. They are so beautiful – I could look into them all day, and not get bored with them.

"Your feelings," I answer truthfully, and by that kiss I'm sure that there are deep feelings for me in him. He just doesn't want to acknowledge them – I need to change that.

"There are no feelings," he suddenly shows me back, getting away from my embrace, taking a step away from me. There it is again – that cold mask behind which he hides his true self. "There can't be any feelings for you."

"Oh, there are. You're just afraid to admit them."

"How can you be so sure? We don't know each other – how can you say you feel something for me? We have slept together just two times, and even if it was good, there can't be anything between us…"

"Why not?" I cut him off.

"Because of Yuuki," this stubborn idiot! Haven't she already told him that she's wiling to call off the engagement? Why can't he accept it? What is his reason for acting this way? "Actually, it's not just because of her. It's you," this is new to me. Everything is forgotten as I'm looking at him surprised as he sits down, sighing. "You're messing with my head and it's not good. I don't want this… I shouldn't want this. I try to erase you from my life, but you keep messing with me. You even made me look impotent." Impotent? I don't know what he's talking about, but at least he's getting somewhere.

"I haven't slept with Henry," he looks suddenly up at me, and I feel revealed all of a sudden. "I couldn't – it just haven't felt right."

"That's because you know that you want to be with me," I want to sit down beside him, take him into my hands, kiss him deeply again and tell him that it's alright to accept everything that he so much doesn't want to.

"But I can't!" he shouts and is up on his feet and I just roll my eyes – here we are again. "I can't be with someone who's… who's… dominant," he blushes and looks away. "I'm a man, and even if I'm gay, I have the needs to be the one holding my lover. I have my pride as a man. But you came and turned it upside down!"

So that's the real reason? Because of his stubborn pride and his upbringing, he can't stomach the idea of me holding him? Well, as I remember our first time, I was the one who hold him for the first time, and there is some truth to his words. But why is such a small reason hindering us in being together? He even went and tried to hold someone else, but wasn't able as he said so himself. So… I have an idea that will settle this.

"What are you doing?" he takes a step back as out of fear as I start to pull off my shirt and than am taking of also the t-shirt I have under it, letting it fall to the ground beside the shirt.

"I'm solving your problem," kicking off my shoes, I start to undo my belt as I don't let my eyes wander away from his still surprised and distrustful face. "I'm letting you hold me – if that's what will make you mine."

"What?" I can't fight the smile that made its way onto my lips as I see his eyes widening – he looks so cute like this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not a native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: it's been a long time since I wrote the last chapter, that I'm aware of, but I'm that kind of person who gets bored easily with something. So, that being the reason, I will try to finish this before I get totally uninterested in it – but don't fear, I'm one of those that always finish what they have started (at least, until there are still people interested to read till the end). So, it was hard work, but here's the next chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 6 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

To say that I wasn't surprised when he said that I can have him would be a lie, as I was really convinced that this day would never come. The day when I will have his hot and masculine body spread under me, when I would touch freely his skin without his annoying and sexy hands roaming freely all around my skin, bringing me high pleasures where my mind can't focus on exploring what I want.

But now I finally have the chance – and I nearly haven't dared to move at first, afraid that I heard him wrong, but as he stripped his shirt off and stood before me with his hands moving to undo his belt, I finally got it all together. Moving my hands up that masculine chest before me, I stood up as I met his eyes and held them, seeing encouragement and trust in them. Now standing face to face with this gorgeous man, I stare a little bit too longer than I wanted to at first at those incredibly sexy inviting lips before I close the distance and move in to meet them with mine – just a light touch at first, and I can't believe how I'm behaving like a virgin right now, and all I want to do is burry myself deep under the ground. This is so not me – I'm confident when it comes to my abilities in this field as many others, but Kaname is like no other man I have met before.

"Zero?" I look up, and the face so close to mine is smiling at me, and than I realize that I have just imagined all of this – I can feel the red making its way onto my cheeks, and I would like the earth to swallow me right now from embarrassment. How could this be? I… I haven't moved an inch from where I was standing when he started to undress and offered himself to me, all that I thought that I did was really just in my head. Great – I don't even want to imagine how pathetic must I look in his eyes right now. "Is everything alright?" he asks me, and I can sense a little worry present in his voice, even if he tries to hide it.

"Of course everything's alright," I try to regain my composure and repress the pink color of my cheeks. Sinking down on the edge of the bed where have I sat just a minute before, I pull him down to my high by grabbing his upper arms, sliding my tongue on his lower lip before I kiss it tenderly, not deepening it but just gently nibbling on it, making him let out an arousing sound as I pull on it with my teeth. I'm in complete control as he climbs onto my lap, letting my hands run freely on his torso as I wanted to in my mind earlier before I pull at his hair to reveal his arousing throat to me, licking my way up to his lips. I smile into the kiss, now deeper and more passionate than before, sliding my hands down his back and letting them rest on his fabulous ass – squeezing it and pulling his closer, our groins touching. And when I want to move forward with this, the perfect moment is ruined.

"All right guys, it's time to leave my room," that little bitch and his timing. I moan from annoyance in Kanames mouth before we separate, the expression on his face tells me that he's also not pleased with this little interruption. "I need the room in few minutes, so if you'll be so kind as to move somewhere else…"

"Than why did you leave us the room?" I ask him as Kaname is climbing down from my lap.

"I didn't – you just automatically made that conclusion," and he stays there, leaning against the wall by the door, waiting for us the do as he just told us. When I finally get up from the bed, Kaname has his shirt on already and is giving me mine that he picked up from the floor.

"Thank you," Henri says sarcastically as we walk by him, and I spare him a hateful look as our eyes meet – he than slams the door shut as soon as I'm out of the room, leaving me staring for a bit at the smooth surface of the wood.

"Should we continue this in my room, or do you want to go somewhere… more private?" Kanames voice jerks me out of my state, and I look at his handsome face smiling back at me.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," that little idiot ruined my perfect chance to get my hands on Kaname and left me angry. I see the disappointment in Kanames face, and he looks like he wants to say something, but my stomach is quicker – when was the last time I had a decent meal? My cheeks heat up as I avert my eyes from embarrassment, looking at the floor than at the man before me.

"So it's my house, than," I look up at him, not taking the hint in his voice. "I can cook us something light to eat," and without further ado, he turns away and starts to walk to the exit, so sure that I would follow right after him. And I do follow, after a few more seconds of just open-mouthed staring after him. It's not like I'm walking into the lions den by following him, we're not strangers anymore, and I'm not fully against the idea of the meal turning into something more in the end, as we're not strangers also in this matter.

We say our goodbyes to Shizuka, and she's not really surprised to see us leaving together – was she expecting this? We don't talk at all thru the whole ride to his place, and I just don't know what would be the best theme for a conversation right now, so I'm grateful for his silence. How could he reduce my confident, playful self to this doubtful and nervous wreck? I mean, I want to take him – god knows that I wanted it from the first time I laid my eyes on him, but after he held me, I'm not do sure anymore. He says that he loves me, but what about myself? I know that there are some feelings from my side too, but isn't it just pure lust? The excitement a hunter feels before he grasps his prey? I fear that the feelings will all be gone once I take him and just emptiness will remain in their plaice.

"We're here," his calm voice brings me out of my thoughts, and as I look at him, I see doubt starting to form in his eyes – is it because my mind was elsewhere and I haven't paid him much attention that he thinks that I have doubts about this?

"Shell we go than?" I need to show him that he got nothing to fear for, that this is what I want too – and it's not like anything needs to happen – a nice meal and a decent talk is all that can be there. Not waiting for him I get out of his sport car first, showing him that everything is as it should be. You really can't tell that Kaname belongs to those few in this city that are at the top of the rich people list, as this part isn't exactly the spot that those rich people want to live in – don't take me wrong, it's also not some dirty slum, it just doesn't give you the feeling that screams at you "a young millionaire lives here". I think that this simple living tells a lot about his personality – he doesn't let the money and fame influence his life.

"Make yourself comfortable," he says after he closes the door, throwing the keys on the small round table standing nearby. The apartment looks really nice – it's in a modern stile, with just the necessary things, nothing looks like it's out of place. It looks like Kaname – simply breathtaking beautiful.

"Come sit with me in the kitchen," I follow his lead, immediately looking around the kitchen to look for a place I could sit down to and not to be in his way. "It was a long time since I last cocked for someone, let alone myself, so I don't have too much ingredients here, so it looks like it will be just simple pasta," he says after going thru the shells and fridge.

"Pasta sounds nice," I sit down on one of the chairs by his table, the one where I have the greatest view of Kaname – and of that nice ass of his – as he starts to prepare the food.

"Tell me something about yourself, Zero."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to get to know you better," he looks back at me, all serious in face.

"I think that you know me pretty well, already," the image of our bodies moving together in a rhythm comes to my mind immediately, and I need to avert my eyes before he can read out of them my perverted thoughts.

"I don't mean it like that – I want to know what you like, what you dislike, all the small things that can make you laugh – I want to know all there is to know about you."

"God, Kaname. You sound like you're proposing to me," I say back to him, even smiling about the little joke I made.

"What if I am?" that took me by surprise, even more so because of his calm voice and the fact that now that he has turned around to the stove again, I can't make out his expression, to read in his eyes what he's really thinking.

"Kaname…" the ringing of my phone interrupts whatever I was about to say, and I thank the person who's calling for this opportunity to take a rest from this strange theme that started between us.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Kaname says to me when I continue to ignore the phone – is it hurt I see?

"Oh, yes," I take it out of my pocket, looking at the callers ID – Cross. "On a second thought, I think that I don't want to," shutting it off, I than turn the whole device off – I think that Cross will get an heart attack, but I can deal with that later. Kaname is here now, and I need to get things on the right track with him first. "Um, can you sit down, Kaname?" turning the heat of the stove off so that the water won't boil out as it looks like in the end we won't be eating anything, he sits down opposite of me, patiently waiting for me to start.

"Look Kaname, I know that you said that you love me, and truth to be told, I can't say that I don't feel anything towards you. But…" it's like a cliché – whenever you see a romantic movie, there always is this scene where those two say how much they love each other, but there's always this bad word "but". I always made fun of those movies, but looking now on Kanames face, it seems like we are just in the middle of one ourselves. "It doesn't matter if we love each other – the society won't accept us, especially not if we're both in such high positions. There are things that are expected out of us."

"So you want to say to me, that the only thing that keeps you from being with me is what the others would think about us? You expect me to just throw you – my feelings towards you – away and do exactly as is expected out of me? To get married some day to a girl I would never love, just so that no one would point at me when they would walk past me on the street? Thank you, but no."

"Kaname," I start but in the same time have I finished – I don't want to quarrel with him, and I also don't want to force my way of thinking on him. We should leave those matters for late. But now… "Can we finally eat?" I say just to change the theme, as this will get us nowhere. It also wouldn't be good if we just decided this on our own as there are also other people involved, it's not just the two of us. "I think that…"

"Do you know what?" he suddenly stands up, leaving me in the middle of the sentence, my eyes following his every move like a hawk… and I can't say anything when in the next moment he's right before me, leaning down and taking my chin into his hand, "I would like to taste this more," and with that said, he kisses me. It's just a light kiss, nothing passionate, and it's over before I know it – and much soon as I would like it.

"Not fair," I say when he pulls away and straightens up, my hands automatically reaching after him, standing up myself as I wrap them around his neck, kissing him and sucking the hell out of him. One thing I need to acknowledge – Kaname Kuran is one hell of a kisser and I find myself more and more in the need of feeling those lips, the society can go to hell with their morals when it feels this good to sin. Letting him take the upper hand as the kiss is deepened, our tongues fighting one another, exploring the others mouth, he lets his hands rest on my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I don't pay much of an attention to the surrounding, too occupied by feeling him sucking my breath out of me, so when my lower back collides with something, it makes me open my eyes and break the kiss, taking in the much needed air and looking questioning at him.

"I know that I wanted to let you devour me, but you're just so irresistible right now," he says before his lips are back on mine, his hands squeezing my ass and I can't do anything more than kiss him back like before, as I have already mentioned, I'm in love with his lips. His hands on my waist tighten their hold for a moment, and it's just so that he can have a better grip on me, and in the next moment he lifts me up, just enough to put me down on the wooden surface with what my back collided before. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull his body closer to mine, my hands easily sliding on his back to get a better hold of him as we continue our kissing fight.

"Kaname," I moan out his name as his hand slides under my shirt and touches my skin, and another moan escapes into his lips when that said hand finds one of my sensitive nipples and in that moment nothing more exists for me, just this one moment that feels so right. In the back of my mind I register a noise coming somewhere from the front of the apartment, but I don't pay it any attention as my mind is busy sensing what my body is feeling – that is until I hear a clear voice call out his name.

"Kaname – you wouldn't believe what…" I'm the one who breaks the kiss as I hear the voice coming closer – a woman's voice – and from my position I have a great view on the door, where the woman appeared. She's beautiful, with her long blond hair falling to her waist and her blue eyes sharpening – you can tell just from one look that she's from a wealthy family, but she's not one of those spoiled little princesses whose reaction to seeing Kaname and me in such an position, kissing, would be screaming, madly blushing and making a scene – she's calm, her expression turning hard and unreadable, even a little bit hurt.

"What do you want, Sara?" he says it calm, like me sitting between his legs is nothing unusual – like it doesn't matter to him that we were seen by this woman who looks like she's just ready to jump him and scrape out his eyes.

"Well, you can start by explaining, why did you have your tongue in this mans throat when I'm your fiancée?" his fiancée? I look questioning at him, confusion and anger is what he can read from my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-I have something special planed for the last chapter – as there are many who want to see KxZ lemon but there are also equally lot of you who want a ZxK and I just couldn't decide on one variant and hurting by that those others, the last chapter will be divided into two parts - the contend will be the same in both of them, the only difference will be in the lemon scene – so that everyone can choose what they want to read. It shouldn't take me long, as I am already nearly finished with…_


	7. Chapter 7a

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not a native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: it was a long road, but it has finally come to an end – this is the last chapter, and as I have mentioned before, there's lemon in here – it's Kaname x Zero, to be exact. So those that like this pairing, feel free to read and enjoy… the Zero x Kaname lemon will follow shortly…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 7/A -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

This is the worst time that Sara could choose to appear – right when Zero is vulnerable and willing, and I'm so fucking hard. My body reacts so strongly towards him, and all we did was a little bit of snoging. And she had to walk right in and destroy everything – where did she get the key? My arousal is gone as soon as I saw her face, all the lust and need I felt gone too. She's a lady, and as a lady, she won't lower herself to the position of a jealous woman and yell at me as a normal woman would. No. Everything she does is just standing there, with her hands crossed on her chest, waiting for an explanation for this situation she caught me in. Like I need to explain it to her - I broke the engagement, even if she doesn't want to accept that fact.

I look back at Zero, and in those beautiful lilac eyes I see confusion and hurt – who wouldn't be in his situation? I have never mentioned Sara before him – of course there was never the right time for it, as all we ever did was sleep together, and than it haven't even occurred to me to mention her. And what would I have said? That I love him more than my life and I want to be together with him, but I also have a fiancée that my uncle choose for me, and no matter how hard I try to reject her, she always comes back to me? This is a mess that needs to be resolved quickly.

"I'm still waiting, Kaname," I take a step back from Zero and let him climb down before I turn my body so that I'm facing Sara.

"What should I say? It's exactly as you see," she wants to say something, but I raise my finger in a sign that I want her to keep silent as I feel my phone vibrate in my pants – I take it out and as I see the callers ID, I sigh from annoyance. "I need to take this," and not paying attention to her shocked expression, I make my way past her to my room where I can have a little bit of privacy.

"Yes uncle, what do you want?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

He can't be serious. I look at his retreating figure, not believing that he really left me here alone with his furious fiancée. Furious, yes, as even if she doesn't look that way, it's definitely boiling inside of her. I can't understand how can she stay so calm after she caught his fiancée cheating on her – if it were me, Kaname would definitely not be now in the other room talking thru the phone to someone as if nothing is going on.

"So you're Zero Kiryuu," it's her voice that pulled me out of my thoughts about the best way of murdering Kaname, and when I meet her blue eyes, there is knowing smile spread on her face. What does she know about me?

"Do we know each other?" I ask as politely as I'm capable of right now in this absurd situation.

"No, we haven't had the pleasure to meet yet," she walks into the kitchen like she owns the place and sits down in the nearest chair, still not taking her eyes off of me. "But I know you well, and I need to ask you something," she puts her hands on the table, leaning on them as her expression darkens before she speaks again. "Don't you thing that you're kissing the wrong Kuran?" so she knows about Yuuki and me. "What? You have nothing to say to that? Than let me tell you something more – Kaname is mine, and I don't wish for you to be around him."

"If you ask me, he doesn't look like a happy fiancée to me. If he was, he wouldn't be going off declaring his love to someone else, Sara," I added her name just to piss her of more, and by the expression on her face I can say that I managed quite well.

"Now listen here, you scum," she's on her feet, her voice is raised and there is threat in it, but she doesn't get to finish what she wanted to say as Kaname came back to the kitchen. He looks from Sara to me, and than back to her and as his eyes lie on her, I see her change back to her calm façade she was showing us before he left.

"I need to leave," if he have heard her screaming at me earlier – and he definitely has, as her voice was so high that one needs to be deaf as not to hear her – than he doesn't let it show. Whatever news he just got is more important than arguing with her.

"I see," I can't seem to hide the disappointment in my voice, but even so I give him a warm smile – as a business man myself, I know how it is when suddenly there's an emergency in work and you have to leave everything behind to rush there. I walk to Kaname and before he can say anything I give him a light kiss on his lips – if you think that it's just to piss the fiancée off, than you are guessing right. "Thank you for your time… Sara," I give a nod with my head to the woman who ruined my time with Kaname just to let her know that I'm not scared of her presence or her threats. I don't expect Kaname to stop me from leaving or to see me out, so I just easily walk out of his apartment after I collected all my stuff and move to the elevator. Just when the door close, am I able to let myself relax – I need to call Cross so that he could pick me up as we came by Kaname's car.

"_Where are you Zerooo? I couldn't get a hold of you and I…"_ Crosses half-drying voice.

"Can you come pick me up?" I interrupt his crying – man, when will he grow out? I want to give him the address, but when the elevator door opens and reveal three big gorilla-like men standing there, the worlds are lost in my throat. They don't look like they want to move out of my way, and when one of them speaks, I find out why.

"Zero Kiryuu?" I nod to them, not able to find my words – what do these man want from me? I don't recall ever seeing these men, so I can't really think about anything that they would want from me, "we need you to come with us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"What are you still doing here, Sara?" I look at her sitting in the living room as if she's waiting for me – I have gone to my bedroom to change, as I can't meet up with Rido with my clothes smelling from Shizuka's house of pleasure – now that would be scandalous. I thought that after I will walk out of the room, she will be gone, but it looks like today's not my lucky day. "Haven't you heard me when I said that I need to go somewhere?"

"I have heard you, Kaname," she stands up, walking slowly towards me and when she's standing close enough, she slides her palms up my clothed chest, looking me in the eyes with what she thinks is the most seductive look and smile she can muster. "But I thought that you said it just because you wanted him to leave so that you could be finally alone with me."

"Well," I take a hold of her wandering hands, withdrawing them away from my chest, "I was serious when I said that I have to go somewhere. It was uncle Rido who called, and he demands my presence."

"Oh, that's great! We can go together, as I haven't seen Rido in a long time and I think that he will be happy to see me too," and she's by the door before I can say something. "Are you coming, or not?" she asks me as I don't look like I would move. On a second thought, it would be good if she was present too, as so I can call off this stupid engagement Rido set me up in once and for all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I followed those three big men – what other choice did I have? They doesn't looked like they could take no for an answer, and it's better to go on my own two feet than being dragged wherever they wanted to take me. They brought me to this big mansion on the edge of the city that screamed at you that whoever lives there is a rich guy and he loves to show it – I too can consider myself rich, but I don't fancy all the showing your wealth all around you.

The inside of the mansion is the same as the outside, with rich tapestries and furniture is from the finest material, there's no dust or filth meaning that the house is kept in a perfect clean condition even if it's such a large building. I was bought to a spacious room that looks like a study – one figure standing by the window, looking out in what looks like a marvelous garden even from this distance.

"We brought Zero Kiryuu, master," one of the three announces and I can't hold in the surprised yelp that escapes me as the men they call master turns around – he looks so much like Kaname, but if you look closer, you can see that they're nothing alike. But even so – some facial lines are the same. Who is this stranger?

"Leave us alone," the men are out as soon as he says it and from his voice I can sense the authority he holds over them. When the door is fully closed, his eyes rest on me, and I gulp under the intense gaze of those two strange colored eyes – one is blue and the other is red. "Take a seat… please," he adds as I don't do so the first time, and not sensing any hostility from him, I sit down on one of the chairs before his desk.

"Can I ask why was I brought here…"

"Rido. My name is Rido Kuran," Kuran – so they are related. Is it because he found out about my relationship with Kaname even thru I'm supposed to marry Yuuki that I was broung here? He doesn't look mad, so maybe that's not it. But if not, that the only other reason could be…

"Did something happen to Yuuki?"

"Yes, and no. We're waiting for one more person, as I want to tell this to the both of you," the other person could be only Kaname, but if that's so and he was the one who called him, couldn't he told him that the both of us should come and see him? Or have he send his gorillas to find me without knowing I was with Kaname – that's the most possible situation. I hear moving and voices from the corridor, and I smile like a small kid that I will see the chocolate eyed man so soon – of course all that's just in my mind, as I don't want this person to see and know. As the door opens and reveals Kaname, my eyes lighten up from the surprised expression he has when he spots me sitting here, but all that's gone when another person reveals themselves – the blond woman that came to Kaname's flat – Sara, if I recall correctly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to my uncles' study and found Zero sitting there by Rido, looking back at me as surprised as I was. Sara ruined this moment by walking into the room, and as she spotted Zero, she immediately protectively wrapped her hand around mine, like showing him that I was hers and there's no place for him between us.

"What is the meaning of this, uncle?"

"We need to talk," he than looked at Sara, all serious in face, "Sara, darling, could you please leave the three of us alone?"

"If it's something concerning Kaname, as his fiancé, I have all the rights to be here. Right, Kaname?" she looks at me expecting me to side with her in this, but honestly, I don't want to. Whatever it is, I don't want her to be here – it's not like I haven't told her that I don't want this engagement, and that I will never marry her. It was all my uncles' idea - he claims that he wants just the best for Yuuki and me, setting us up with most suited partners for our future.

"Than do as you like, Sara. It's just that it doesn't really concerns you, but if you insist that you need to stay here," I walk up to where Zero is, sitting down on the other chair that's beside him – not paying any mind to Sara, showing her with it that I'm not glad about her stay. From the corner of my eye I could see her make that funny face she always does when something doesn't goes her way, and she sat down in the seat that is nearest to me.

"First, I think that introductions are in place," he looks at Zero as he speaks it, "my name is Rido Kuran, and I'm Kaname's and Yuuki's uncle. With that out of our way, now to the important part." He reaches into his drawer, taking something out and putting it before us. It's a letter, but I don't understand what he wants to show us with it until I take a better look at it and recognize Yuukis neat handwriting. "This letter is from Yuuki," taking the letter, he starts to read it aloud to us:

"_Dear uncle Rido,_

_I'm really, really grateful for all that you have done for Kaname and me, but you need to understand that you can't decide our futures for us. It's taking all my courage just to write this, so please excuse my lack of presence, and please, don't go looking for me. I want to end my engagement with Zero, as I don't love him and I know that he feels the same way. I have someone that I love deeply, but I know that you won't approve of him, so we have decided to elope. I care too much about Zero to see him stick with me when he too has someone he loves more than me. And please, don't let Kaname marry that evil bitch. That's all, I love you and thank you._

_Always yours, _

_Yuuki"_

The silence was thick in the room as uncle finished reading Yuukis letter, and my eyes were on Zero most of the time, wanting to see his reaction. Even if Yuuki told him that she wants to break of the engagement to let us be together, he wouldn't hear anything about it, wanting to stick with the previously made agreement. But now, facing with the letter that Yuuki have left us, I hope that he won't have anything against deepening the relationship with me. And me too – encouraged with Yuukis words, I mean to make an official end to Sara and me here before uncle - the one I love is now free for me to take, so I intend to do something about it. Thank you, Yuuki.

"Uncle, I have something to say."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Why did you do it?" I ask Kaname angrily as the door to his apartment closes and I'm sure that no one will listen on us. After Rido Kuran finished reading the letter left by Yuuki, Kaname came out with that ridiculous statement about true love and all that stuff, and that Sara and he were not meant to be together, and that he too, as Yuuki, does have someone else that he loves. When the girl became a little more hysterical than would suit her, and also more annoying, she started to cry and beg him not to leave her, accusing him of lying – I really felt pity for her in that moment. I mean, to have her plans and her visions of a great future by her beloved Kanames side just so crushed right in that moment, when you don't even await it, is cruel. But on the other hand, she should have known that Kaname doesn't love her, so she shouldn't have had her hopes so high.

But that wasn't all so bad – the worst part should have just come. In the moment when tearful Sara demanded from Kaname to tell right there the name of the one he claims to love more than her, he did the unthinkable. When he turned to me, I knew that nothing good will follow, but when he said with firm voice that his beloved is here with us, I knew that it will get just worst from there. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and before I could react, he pulled me into a passionate kiss that left no space for arguing. I couldn't do nothing more than to return that kiss with all that I had, as I have already mentioned before, he's a fucking great kisser and I find myself unable to resist him every time he kisses me so deeply.

Sara's scream was what brought me back to reality, and as we parted, my cheeks immediately heated up from the embarrassment and I wasn't able to hear what she was screaming about, but it was Rido who calmed her down – me and Kaname were in a world of our own. Than his uncle turned to us and said that with these new facts it looks like the engagement is meaningless. Of course Sara was furious, telling us how it was her dream to be a Kuran, how she wanted to give birth to the heir of this old aristocrat line. When Rido offered her to marry him if she wants so much to be a Kuran, Kaname made use of Sara's abstractedness and pulled me out of there, and we returned to his apartment.

"Why? I did it for us, Zero. Because I want us to be together, and now there's nothing standing in our way," he said it as he stepped closer to me, putting both his hands on my cheeks, and trapping my face, making me unable to look anywhere but him. "I said it already before, but I will say it as many times as you need to hear it – I love you, Zero, and I know that you feel the same about me," he than pulled me into another kiss that I wasn't against once more, but this one was more passionate and extended, a true lovers kiss with no hurrying by exploring one another – it left my knees soft.

"I know that I wanted to have you take me, but it looks like my body wants you right now more than ever – and I too," without waiting for my permission, he lifted me up into his arms like a bride, kissing me on the forehead before I had the chance to hide my blushing face from his piercing, loving eyes and brought me to his bedroom. Laying me down on the bed slowly, I don't let him go, sliding my hands from around his neck to hold his face as I bring my lips closer to his before sealing whatever he wanted to just say with a kiss, leaning back and taking him with me, making his stronger and bigger body lie down on mine. He climbs over me, making himself comfortable between my legs as his hands are slowly – so painfully slowly – removing my clothes.

"You're so beautiful, Zero," I feel my cheeks heating up from the intense look of his eyes – those beautiful chocolate eyes I can drown in. "Hey, don't hide your face from me," he takes a hold of my hands and tries to pull them away from my red face that I'm trying to hide from him, kissing each hand without looking away from my face – he looks so erotic like that.

"Don't look," it's not that I don't want him to, but that stare is making me hard, my body reacting even if he hasn't done any touching yet. It may be good for him, knowing that my body reacts this strongly towards him, but for me, it's embarrassing as I was always the one who did this to my partners – the proud me is just slowly getting used to this new sensation that Kaname is bringing me.

"You're beautiful," he says again, as if I haven't heard him the first time, as he holds my hands above my head, kissing the skin of my bare chest. I can't hold in the moan when he finds my nipple, the sensation of him biting down on it lightly made my eyes go vide and my back arch from the mix of feelings running thru my body.

"Kaname," I pant out his name, not really knowing what I want from him. I shift my hips, so that I can find a better position for my painful erection in my pants, but I don't succeed as with Kanames body pining me down it's hard to move, and I cry out from pleasure as the bump in my pants collides with a part of Kanames body. He immediately stops what he's doing to my nipples, looking back at my face – I could see surprise in his eyes before I turned my face away. Why is he surprised that I react this way to him? I think its normal, considering what he's doing to my body.

"Oh, my beautiful Zero," he says with a light amusement in his voice, a smile on his lips, "this must be painful. I'm sorry for being such an ignorant and not noticing the state you're in – let me help you," and in the next moment, his hand is resting on my clothed erection. He isn't really doing anything, but just that simple touch is enough to drive me over the edge – if he were to do more, and that he will, I will come fast like a virgin, and that would be utterly embarrassing.

"Kaname, don't," I beg him with a weak voice when he let go of my hands to open my pants, a groan leaves my lips as the zipper is pulled down, no longer pressing on my erection.

"Let me help you, Zero," the obstacle is removed as he takes the band of my underwear into his hands and pulls them down, freeing my erection that immediately stands up, ready and dripping with pre-cum. I bite down on my lower lip and toss my head into the mattress as Kaname breaths on the tip of my member, making my whole body shiver with this little motion and my breath stops for a second as I feel his wet tongue licking lightly the whole length of my member – from the bottom to the tip. That's it. I cry my lovers name as I come hard, the white cum spreaded on my stomach and partly on his angelic face, leaving me panting.

"That was…" he looks like he's searching for the right words, and I feel my cheeks heating up when I know what the word will be without him even saying it out loud, "fast." And he smiles, wiping my white cum off of his face with a finger, looking at it and than, as he licks his finger clean, the red on my face deepens.

"Delicious," he says as if it's a totally normal thing to say in this situation. "I hope that you don't think that I'm done with you just now," and as he kisses lightly the tip of my member, he breaths with it a new life into it – I feel like I haven't been laid in a long time, and what Kaname is doing to me, all this teasing, it's driving me crazy with need. Before I close my eyes and let him do as he wants, I know that he freed me of my pants and tossed them somewhere on the floor, and he easily parted my legs to move between them – and than what he started to do with his tongue… god, I think that I will go crazy. I wonder from whom he learned this, but I can't think about it too much, or else I will be jealous.

"Kaname," I grab him by his beautiful hear as he takes me in his mouth, wanting to feel more of that wet cavern, and I don't even mind the intruding finger by my back entrance – but the pleasure I feel after a while from both of his actions… I just hope that I would be able to satisfy him back even just a little. Tossing my head on the pillow and jerking my hips up when another finger joins the first one, I find myself near my second release and even if I don't want to, as it's not fair towards Kaname who haven't had even one release yet, I don't think that I have it in me to stop it – not with such a hot tongue doing such wonders to me.

"Kaname… I'm about to…" too late, and I don't think that he would have let go – and it's not like I really wanted him to. When I come down from the after-wave and look up, it's those satisfied chocolate eyes that I see as the first thing, my eyes sliding down his revealed chest to his pants where a big bump is visible at the front – I smirk, at least a little bit satisfied that it's not just me that feels this way about him. But I think that it's time to return something from the pleasure that was given to me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you, Kaname," I need to give it to him, he recovers really fast – just a moment ago he was riding out on the wave of pleasure, and now he has regained all the confidence, looking as stunning as when I first met him. Well, I did tell him that he can have me, so why don't I give him the chance right now? And my erection that's trapped in my pants is really starting to hurt.

The next thing he does when he sits up is that he attacks my lips – does he even know that he tastes himself too, or is it some kind of erotic fantasy of his? I don't mind either way, as the deep kiss is worth it, I wouldn't mind even if it was the other way around – he sucks down on my tongue and god, it feels good. My name's the first word that left his mouth after our lips part, but his attack doesn't stop there – he moves his mouth to my neck, sucking on one spot till he's sure that there will be a mark visible for all the curious eyes saying that I'm already taken, and than his hot lips move even further down, just lightly sliding on my skin as it reaches its destination.

"Let me help you," I say as he starts to pull down the zipper of my pants with his teeth – it looks so erotic when he looks up at me – I get on my knees so that he has a better access, lying there before me on all four like a pussycat – like a sexy silver pussycat. As he manages to open my pants, he continues to tease me, not helping my erection from my underwear, but licking it thru the fabric, making me bite on my lips as not to moan out too loud. And when he finally frees me, I'm about to burst, and I can't take it – I stop him before his sweet lips can even touch it.

"Kaname? Did I do something wrong?" he looks up, surprise visible in his eyes. I pull him up, so that the both of us are kneeling, meeting his lips halfway as I say to him that nothing's wrong – it's just my lust that's controlling my actions. Pulling his body flat to mine, my hand that's on his hips travel down, till my fingers find his entrance and they easily slide in, making Zero moan from surprise into my mouth and his eyes opening in that instant.

"I want you Zero… so much right now," I try to push him down, to let him lie on his back, but it looks like his senses are back again and he's the one who managed to push me down onto the bed. I look at him in surprise as he straddles me, making himself comfortable on my stomach, with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"At least let me have the upper hand this way," his hand slides behind him, taking my member and he lifts himself up just enough for my member to slide into him. Taking his slim waist into his hands as he slowly lowers himself down on me, I help him just a little, fully captivated by the angelic view Zero provided for me – I don't mind him taking the initiative this way, as it brings not just the pleasure for my body, but also for my eyes.

"Zero, try to move," I say after a while when he's fully seated on me, his breathing has also gone to normal and I feel his walls relaxing around my member. He looks down on me for the first time in what feels like forever that I saw those lust filled eyes, and licks his lips so sensually that I forget how to breath for a second, seeing the small pink tongue moving over his fully parted lips.

"Kaname," he whispers my name like a moan and slowly lowers himself, placing both of his hands on my cheeks before kissing my lips lightly – it's like he's just tasting me, not letting them linger there for too long. The soft lips are replaced by a hot tongue – it doesn't need to beg for the permission to enter, as I give it freely and gladly, and as the battle with our lips starts, I trust up into him, making him let out a surprised moan. Who can resist the urge to thrust that his member is feeling, being held by such hot and tight walls, being kissed like there's no tomorrow. Well, I can't.

"Not fair," he purrs, as he pulls away from me, and I know what he means by it.

"If you think that's unfair, than you better move on your own if you don't want me to switch our positions and take you hard like my life depends on it," the blush on his face is making him cute, but I can't say it out loud to him - not to such a proud man, as he would not just deny it, he would definitely also try to kill me for it.

"Than I would sa, be prepared Kaname Kuran, for the best ride of your life," and he licks his lips before he starts to move slowly, giving me the best view ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's dark when I open my eyes again, and I feel the empty space by me with my hand before I look to my right, not seeing the warm body that should have been there. Panic starts to rise in my head when I don't see the silverettes sleeping face beside me – did he regret what happened just few hours before, so he has silently left when I was asleep?

"Kaname?" I look to the source of that voice and feel relief wash over me as I see my Zero standing there in the doorway with a small towel tied around his hips. He looks confused, but I can't hold it against him – I would have felt the same if I were faced with the sight of my partner panicking in bed where we have just made love. "Is something bothering you?" he walks over, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his back to me.

"I thought that you have left me here alone," I sneak up on him, embracing him from behind and he leans into me, tilting his head to that we can see the eyes of the other.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I have left without telling you anything?" and he turns around, kissing me and pushing me to lie on the bed, putting his silver head down comfortably on my chest, his finger making soothing motions on my stomach. "You know, I never liked it that I was born who I am – even if I was rich, I was always alone. There was never anyone who would like to befriend me or love me for who I am, not for what I had. But now," he looks me in the eyes and I hold my breath in as I see all the love looking at me thru those purple orbs of his, "I'm thankful for who I am, for what I was born as. Because I doubt that I would have met you otherwise. So I thank the lucky star I was born under that has brought me to you," what can I say to such a confession? I pull him closer, kissing him deeply and swearing to whoever is listening out there that I will never let go of this treasure I have found.

_**THE END**_


	8. Chapter 7b

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not a native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: so, as I promised, this is really the last part – it's all the same as in the 7/A, just the lemon is different – for all those ZeKa fans. So enjoy…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 7/B -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

This is the worst time that Sara could choose to appear – right when Zero is vulnerable and willing, and I'm so fucking hard. My body reacts so strongly towards him, and all we did was a little bit of snoging. And she had to walk right in and destroy everything – where did she get the key? My arousal is gone as soon as I saw her face, all the lust and need I felt gone too. She's a lady, and as a lady, she won't lower herself to the position of a jealous woman and yell at me as a normal woman would. No. Everything she does is just standing there, with her hands crossed on her chest, waiting for an explanation for this situation she caught me in. Like I need to explain it to her - I broke the engagement, even if she doesn't want to accept that fact.

I look back at Zero, and in those beautiful lilac eyes I see confusion and hurt – who wouldn't be in his situation? I have never mentioned Sara before him – of course there was never the right time for it, as all we ever did was sleep together, and than it haven't even occurred to me to mention her. And what would I have said? That I love him more than my life and I want to be together with him, but I also have a fiancée that my uncle choose for me, and no matter how hard I try to reject her, she always comes back to me? This is a mess that needs to be resolved quickly.

"I'm still waiting, Kaname," I take a step back from Zero and let him climb down before I turn my body so that I'm facing Sara.

"What should I say? It's exactly as you see," she wants to say something, but I raise my finger in a sign that I want her to keep silent as I feel my phone vibrate in my pants – I take it out and as I see the callers ID, I sigh from annoyance. "I need to take this," and not paying attention to her shocked expression, I make my way past her to my room where I can have a little bit of privacy.

"Yes uncle, what do you want?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

He can't be serious. I look at his retreating figure, not believing that he really left me here alone with his furious fiancée. Furious, yes, as even if she doesn't look that way, it's definitely boiling inside of her. I can't understand how can she stay so calm after she caught his fiancée cheating on her – if it were me, Kaname would definitely not be now in the other room talking thru the phone to someone as if nothing is going on.

"So you're Zero Kiryuu," it's her voice that pulled me out of my thoughts about the best way of murdering Kaname, and when I meet her blue eyes, there is knowing smile spread on her face. What does she know about me?

"Do we know each other?" I ask as politely as I'm capable of right now in this absurd situation.

"No, we haven't had the pleasure to meet yet," she walks into the kitchen like she owns the place and sits down in the nearest chair, still not taking her eyes off of me. "But I know you well, and I need to ask you something," she puts her hands on the table, leaning on them as her expression darkens before she speaks again. "Don't you thing that you're kissing the wrong Kuran?" so she knows about Yuuki and me. "What? You have nothing to say to that? Than let me tell you something more – Kaname is mine, and I don't wish for you to be around him."

"If you ask me, he doesn't look like a happy fiancée to me. If he was, he wouldn't be going off declaring his love to someone else, Sara," I added her name just to piss her of more, and by the expression on her face I can say that I managed quite well.

"Now listen here, you scum," she's on her feet, her voice is raised and there is threat in it, but she doesn't get to finish what she wanted to say as Kaname came back to the kitchen. He looks from Sara to me, and than back to her and as his eyes lie on her, I see her change back to her calm façade she was showing us before he left.

"I need to leave," if he have heard her screaming at me earlier – and he definitely has, as her voice was so high that one needs to be deaf as not to hear her – than he doesn't let it show. Whatever news he just got is more important than arguing with her.

"I see," I can't seem to hide the disappointment in my voice, but even so I give him a warm smile – as a business man myself, I know how it is when suddenly there's an emergency in work and you have to leave everything behind to rush there. I walk to Kaname and before he can say anything I give him a light kiss on his lips – if you think that it's just to piss the fiancée off, than you are guessing right. "Thank you for your time… Sara," I give a nod with my head to the woman who ruined my time with Kaname just to let her know that I'm not scared of her presence or her threats. I don't expect Kaname to stop me from leaving or to see me out, so I just easily walk out of his apartment after I collected all my stuff and move to the elevator. Just when the door close, am I able to let myself relax – I need to call Cross so that he could pick me up as we came by Kaname's car.

"_Where are you Zerooo? I couldn't get a hold of you and I…"_ Crosses half-drying voice.

"Can you come pick me up?" I interrupt his crying – man, when will he grow out? I want to give him the address, but when the elevator door opens and reveal three big gorilla-like men standing there, the worlds are lost in my throat. They don't look like they want to move out of my way, and when one of them speaks, I find out why.

"Zero Kiryuu?" I nod to them, not able to find my words – what do these man want from me? I don't recall ever seeing these men, so I can't really think about anything that they would want from me, "we need you to come with us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"What are you still doing here, Sara?" I look at her sitting in the living room as if she's waiting for me – I have gone to my bedroom to change, as I can't meet up with Rido with my clothes smelling from Shizuka's house of pleasure – now that would be scandalous. I thought that after I will walk out of the room, she will be gone, but it looks like today's not my lucky day. "Haven't you heard me when I said that I need to go somewhere?"

"I have heard you, Kaname," she stands up, walking slowly towards me and when she's standing close enough, she slides her palms up my clothed chest, looking me in the eyes with what she thinks is the most seductive look and smile she can muster. "But I thought that you said it just because you wanted him to leave so that you could be finally alone with me."

"Well," I take a hold of her wandering hands, withdrawing them away from my chest, "I was serious when I said that I have to go somewhere. It was uncle Rido who called, and he demands my presence."

"Oh, that's great! We can go together, as I haven't seen Rido in a long time and I think that he will be happy to see me too," and she's by the door before I can say something. "Are you coming, or not?" she asks me as I don't look like I would move. On a second thought, it would be good if she was present too, as so I can call off this stupid engagement Rido set me up in once and for all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I followed those three big men – what other choice did I have? They doesn't looked like they could take no for an answer, and it's better to go on my own two feet than being dragged wherever they wanted to take me. They brought me to this big mansion on the edge of the city that screamed at you that whoever lives there is a rich guy and he loves to show it – I too can consider myself rich, but I don't fancy all the showing your wealth all around you.

The inside of the mansion is the same as the outside, with rich tapestries and furniture is from the finest material, there's no dust or filth meaning that the house is kept in a perfect clean condition even if it's such a large building. I was bought to a spacious room that looks like a study – one figure standing by the window, looking out in what looks like a marvelous garden even from this distance.

"We brought Zero Kiryuu, master," one of the three announces and I can't hold in the surprised yelp that escapes me as the men they call master turns around – he looks so much like Kaname, but if you look closer, you can see that they're nothing alike. But even so – some facial lines are the same. Who is this stranger?

"Leave us alone," the men are out as soon as he says it and from his voice I can sense the authority he holds over them. When the door is fully closed, his eyes rest on me, and I gulp under the intense gaze of those two strange colored eyes – one is blue and the other is red. "Take a seat… please," he adds as I don't do so the first time, and not sensing any hostility from him, I sit down on one of the chairs before his desk.

"Can I ask why was I brought here…"

"Rido. My name is Rido Kuran," Kuran – so they are related. Is it because he found out about my relationship with Kaname even thru I'm supposed to marry Yuuki that I was broung here? He doesn't look mad, so maybe that's not it. But if not, that the only other reason could be…

"Did something happen to Yuuki?"

"Yes, and no. We're waiting for one more person, as I want to tell this to the both of you," the other person could be only Kaname, but if that's so and he was the one who called him, couldn't he told him that the both of us should come and see him? Or have he send his gorillas to find me without knowing I was with Kaname – that's the most possible situation. I hear moving and voices from the corridor, and I smile like a small kid that I will see the chocolate eyed man so soon – of course all that's just in my mind, as I don't want this person to see and know. As the door opens and reveals Kaname, my eyes lighten up from the surprised expression he has when he spots me sitting here, but all that's gone when another person reveals themselves – the blond woman that came to Kaname's flat – Sara, if I recall correctly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to my uncles' study and found Zero sitting there by Rido, looking back at me as surprised as I was. Sara ruined this moment by walking into the room, and as she spotted Zero, she immediately protectively wrapped her hand around mine, like showing him that I was hers and there's no place for him between us.

"What is the meaning of this, uncle?"

"We need to talk," he than looked at Sara, all serious in face, "Sara, darling, could you please leave the three of us alone?"

"If it's something concerning Kaname, as his fiancé, I have all the rights to be here. Right, Kaname?" she looks at me expecting me to side with her in this, but honestly, I don't want to. Whatever it is, I don't want her to be here – it's not like I haven't told her that I don't want this engagement, and that I will never marry her. It was all my uncles' idea - he claims that he wants just the best for Yuuki and me, setting us up with most suited partners for our future.

"Than do as you like, Sara. It's just that it doesn't really concerns you, but if you insist that you need to stay here," I walk up to where Zero is, sitting down on the other chair that's beside him – not paying any mind to Sara, showing her with it that I'm not glad about her stay. From the corner of my eye I could see her make that funny face she always does when something doesn't goes her way, and she sat down in the seat that is nearest to me.

"First, I think that introductions are in place," he looks at Zero as he speaks it, "my name is Rido Kuran, and I'm Kaname's and Yuuki's uncle. With that out of our way, now to the important part." He reaches into his drawer, taking something out and putting it before us. It's a letter, but I don't understand what he wants to show us with it until I take a better look at it and recognize Yuukis neat handwriting. "This letter is from Yuuki," taking the letter, he starts to read it aloud to us:

"_Dear uncle Rido,_

_I'm really, really grateful for all that you have done for Kaname and me, but you need to understand that you can't decide our futures for us. It's taking all my courage just to write this, so please excuse my lack of presence, and please, don't go looking for me. I want to end my engagement with Zero, as I don't love him and I know that he feels the same way. I have someone that I love deeply, but I know that you won't approve of him, so we have decided to elope. I care too much about Zero to see him stick with me when he too has someone he loves more than me. And please, don't let Kaname marry that evil bitch. That's all, I love you and thank you._

_Always yours, _

_Yuuki"_

The silence was thick in the room as uncle finished reading Yuukis letter, and my eyes were on Zero most of the time, wanting to see his reaction. Even if Yuuki told him that she wants to break of the engagement to let us be together, he wouldn't hear anything about it, wanting to stick with the previously made agreement. But now, facing with the letter that Yuuki have left us, I hope that he won't have anything against deepening the relationship with me. And me too – encouraged with Yuukis words, I mean to make an official end to Sara and me here before uncle - the one I love is now free for me to take, so I intend to do something about it. Thank you, Yuuki.

"Uncle, I have something to say."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Why did you do it?" I ask Kaname angrily as the door to his apartment closes and I'm sure that no one will listen on us. After Rido Kuran finished reading the letter left by Yuuki, Kaname came out with that ridiculous statement about true love and all that stuff, and that Sara and he were not meant to be together, and that he too, as Yuuki, does have someone else that he loves. When the girl became a little more hysterical than would suit her, and also more annoying, she started to cry and beg him not to leave her, accusing him of lying – I really felt pity for her in that moment. I mean, to have her plans and her visions of a great future by her beloved Kanames side just so crushed right in that moment, when you don't even await it, is cruel. But on the other hand, she should have known that Kaname doesn't love her, so she shouldn't have had her hopes so high.

But that wasn't all so bad – the worst part should have just come. In the moment when tearful Sara demanded from Kaname to tell right there the name of the one he claims to love more than her, he did the unthinkable. When he turned to me, I knew that nothing good will follow, but when he said with firm voice that his beloved is here with us, I knew that it will get just worst from there. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and before I could react, he pulled me into a passionate kiss that left no space for arguing. I couldn't do nothing more than to return that kiss with all that I had, as I have already mentioned before, he's a fucking great kisser and I find myself unable to resist him every time he kisses me so deeply.

Sara's scream was what brought me back to reality, and as we parted, my cheeks immediately heated up from the embarrassment and I wasn't able to hear what she was screaming about, but it was Rido who calmed her down – me and Kaname were in a world of our own. Than his uncle turned to us and said that with these new facts it looks like the engagement is meaningless. Of course Sara was furious, telling us how it was her dream to be a Kuran, how she wanted to give birth to the heir of this old aristocrat line. When Rido offered her to marry him if she wants so much to be a Kuran, Kaname made use of Sara's abstractedness and pulled me out of there, and we returned to his apartment.

"Why? I did it for us, Zero. Because I want us to be together, and now there's nothing standing in our way," he said it as he stepped closer to me, putting both his hands on my cheeks, and trapping my face, making me unable to look anywhere but him. "I said it already before, but I will say it as many times as you need to hear it – I love you, Zero, and I know that you feel the same about me," he than pulled me into another kiss that I wasn't against once more, but this one was more passionate and extended, a true lovers kiss with no hurrying by exploring one another – it left my knees soft.

"I know that I wanted to have you take me, but it looks like my body wants you right now more than ever – and I too," without waiting for my permission, he lifted me up into his arms like a bride, kissing me on the forehead before I had the chance to hide my blushing face from his piercing, loving eyes and brought me to his bedroom. Laying me down on the bed slowly, I don't let him go, sliding my hands from around his neck to hold his face as I bring my lips closer to his before sealing whatever he wanted to just say with a kiss, leaning back and taking him with me, making his stronger and bigger body lie down on mine. He climbs over me, making himself comfortable between my legs as his hands are slowly – so painfully slowly – removing my clothes.

"You're so beautiful, Zero," I feel my cheeks heating up from the intense look of his eyes – those beautiful chocolate eyes I can drown in. "Hey, don't hide your face from me," he takes a hold of my hands and tries to pull them away from my red face that I'm trying to hide from him, kissing each hand without looking away from my face – he looks so erotic like that.

"Don't look," it's not that I don't want him to, but that stare is making me hard, my body reacting even if he hasn't done any touching yet. It may be good for him, knowing that my body reacts this strongly towards him, but for me, it's embarrassing as I was always the one who did this to my partners – the proud me is just slowly getting used to this new sensation that Kaname is bringing me.

"You're beautiful," he says again, as if I haven't heard him the first time, as he holds my hands above my head, kissing the skin of my bare chest. I can't hold in the moan when he finds my nipple, the sensation of him biting down on it lightly made my eyes go vide and my back arch from the mix of feelings running thru my body.

"Kaname," I pant out his name, not really knowing what I want from him. I shift my hips, so that I can find a better position for my painful erection in my pants, but I don't succeed as with Kanames body pining me down it's hard to move, and I cry out from pleasure as the bump in my pants collides with a part of Kanames body. He immediately stops what he's doing to my nipples, looking back at my face – I could see surprise in his eyes before I turned my face away. Why is he surprised that I react this way to him? I think its normal, considering what he's doing to my body.

"Oh, my beautiful Zero," he says with a light amusement in his voice, a smile on his lips, "this must be painful. I'm sorry for being such an ignorant and not noticing the state you're in – let me help you," and in the next moment, his hand is resting on my clothed erection. He isn't really doing anything, but just that simple touch is enough to drive me over the edge – if he were to do more, and that he will, I will come fast like a virgin, and that would be utterly embarrassing.

"Kaname, don't," I beg him with a weak voice when he let go of my hands to open my pants, a groan leaves my lips as the zipper is pulled down, no longer pressing on my erection.

"Let me help you, Zero," the obstacle is removed as he takes the band of my underwear into his hands and pulls them down, freeing my erection that immediately stands up, ready and dripping with pre-cum. I bite down on my lower lip and toss my head into the mattress as Kaname breaths on the tip of my member, making my whole body shiver with this little motion and my breath stops for a second as I feel his wet tongue licking lightly the whole length of my member – from the bottom to the tip. That's it. I cry my lovers name as I come hard, the white cum spreaded on my stomach and partly on his angelic face, leaving me panting.

"That was…" he looks like he's searching for the right words, and I feel my cheeks heating up when I know what the word will be without him even saying it out loud, "fast." And he smiles, wiping my white cum off of his face with a finger, looking at it and than, as he licks his finger clean, the red on my face deepens.

"Delicious," he says as if it's a totally normal thing to say in this situation. "I hope that you don't think that I'm done with you just now," and as he kisses lightly the tip of my member, he breaths with it a new life into it – I feel like I haven't been laid in a long time, and what Kaname is doing to me, all this teasing, it's driving me crazy with need. Before I close my eyes and let him do as he wants, I know that he freed me of my pants and tossed them somewhere on the floor, and he easily parted my legs to move between them – and than what he started to do with his tongue… god, I think that I will go crazy. I wonder from whom he learned this, but I can't think about it too much, or else I will be jealous.

"Kaname," I grab him by his beautiful hear as he takes me in his mouth, wanting to feel more of that wet cavern, and I don't even mind the intruding finger by my back entrance – but the pleasure I feel after a while from both of his actions… I just hope that I would be able to satisfy him back even just a little. Tossing my head on the pillow and jerking my hips up when another finger joins the first one, I find myself near my second release and even if I don't want to, as it's not fair towards Kaname who haven't had even one release yet, I don't think that I have it in me to stop it – not with such a hot tongue doing such wonders to me.

"Kaname… I'm about to…" too late, and I don't think that he would have let go – and it's not like I really wanted him to. When I come down from the after-wave and look up, it's those satisfied chocolate eyes that I see as the first thing, my eyes sliding down his revealed chest to his pants where a big bump is visible at the front – I smirk, at least a little bit satisfied that it's not just me that feels this way about him. But I think that it's time to return something from the pleasure that was given to me.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you, Kaname," I say as I come down from the wave of pleasure, fully intending to give him as much as I have received from him. That erection he has seems painful enough, but I let him suffer for a little bit longer, as my first target are his lips. Slowly and sensually kissing them, tasting myself on them and when my tongue enters him and I taste myself more, a pleasant shiver runs down my spine. It's so arousing, more than one would have thought – to kiss the mouth that was just a moment before pleasuring you.

"Kaname," I moan out his name as we part, not able to stop myself, and I don't want to stop to taste this man. I move down his neck, kissing the soft skin before I suck on that one spot eagerly, hoping to leave a mark on that perfect skin – a mark for all the praying eyes to see, to know that this man is already taken.

"Let me help you," I say as after few more light kisses – just a little tastes of his skin on my lips – I reach further down, to where his painful erection is trapped behind the fabric of his pants. Pulling the zipper down with my teeth – this is something I always wanted to try out – I look up as I do it, to see the expression on my beloveds face, and it's breathtaking. From the light in his eyes and the hard gulp he makes, I can say that he's thinking about something indecent right in this moment, and I'm glad that I can be a part of his fantasy – to know that I am the one who brings up that in him is bliss.

With the button as the last obstacle gone, I guide his with my hands holding him just under the cheeks of his fine ass to a kneeling position, getting on all four before him for a better access. But even with the obvious bump in his underwear presented before me, I won't be merciful on him, as I want to play a little more – so I don't pull the black underwear down as he would liked me to do, I get closer to it, licking it up to teas him more. That are some nice noises he's making, even if it's stifled by something – he's probably biting down on his lips to not let his voice to be fully heard. After few more licks, I think that he had enough, so I pull the elastic band over his member and pull the whole underwear down to his knees along with his pants, his member hard as rock before my face in that moment – dripping with precum. I want to lick it, to taste it as he has tasted me, but before my tongue can touch it, his hands are on my cheeks, stopping me in doing so.

"Kaname? Did I do something wrong?" I look up on him, with fake surprise in my eyes to play the role of a hurt lover. He wants to say something as he tries to get me to stand up to his level, but I just gently place my hands on his, telling him with my eyes instead of my voice that everything will be all right – I don't think that he's scared about what's to come, but from the state his member is in, I say that he can't last for too long and will be embarrassed about it, but as we say – an eye for an eye…

Blowing lightly on the dripping tip, I hear him take in a deep breath as to calm himself down, and as I take him in and run my tongue a few times along the length, he comes hard with my name on his lips. Oh, he's perfect – with his eyes closed, the tracks of ecstasy that the orgasm left on his face are still visible, his sweet mouth is slightly opened, and his chest is rising and falling slowly as he calms down. He moves his hands into my hair as I take his member that's starting to get hard again in my hand, stroking it a little as I split some of his white stuff on my other hand – not that it don't taste good, but it will make a good lubricant mixed with my saliva. I close my lips again on the head of his member, taking his mind away from my next move – first massaging his entrance with one finger before I slowly slide it in, taking his whole length in my mouth at the same time. As he moans out, a little discomfort can be heard from the pleasure-filled voice, but that is soon gone as I slowly work my finger in and out in a steady rhythm with my mouth, adding a second finger when I'm sure he can take it – his fist tightens in my hair, but I know that it's not just discomfort he feels now.

"Zero," he calls my name as I brush on that sweet spot he has with my finger, moving his hips forward and pushing his member further in my mouth. I release him right after, not wanting him to come too soon again, and he collapses on his back – what a view it is. His face is slightly to the side, flushed cheeks and his chocolate hair around him like a hallo. I help him out from the pants, leaving him in the nude like me – Kaname has a really nicely formed body, and now I have all the time to explode it to my liking, like I always wanted to.

Pushing his thighs apart, I place myself between his legs, taking the member once more into my mouth, slipping those two fingers again into his tight entrance – I need to prepare him more, as I don't want to hurt him when it's his first time. When I think that the scissoring of my two fingers stretched him is enough, I push in one more finger, making him arch his back and gasp, grabbing the white sheets with his fists tightly. I suck down on his member to bring him pleasure and take his mind from the stretching hole, and I know that it's working as he starts to relax his muscles, letting me work on him more.

He moans in protest when I pull my fingers out and let go of his member, but I don't think that I can hold on much longer – I want to feel the warmth of his walls not just with my fingers, but also with my member. I lick my lips just from the imagination of it, and looking down on my dripping hard cock, my mind's not the only part of my body that wants to feel it. I lean close to him, kissing those lips that I love so much as I guide his legs to wrap around my hips, my cock poking his entrance and teasing him some more before I slowly push the tip in, making him moan into my lips and close his eyes tightly.

"Relax, Kaname," I tell him, even if I don't need to as he was in my position his whole life, he knows how it goes – I guess, it's what he's telling all the guys he took. I shiver from the pleasant memory of him whispering into my ear, and it's really hard to control myself and go slowly deeper when all I want is just to slam in hard and burry myself deep inside this god of a man under me.

"You can start to move," he breaths thru his teeth, his chest rising and falling as he tries to steady his breathing, and when I feel him relaxing around me, I slowly pull out before I wait a little and push back in. I know that it would be easier on him and for me too if I took him from behind, but than I couldn't see his beautiful face immersed in pleasure that would soon come.

"You know, I'm not a fragile woman, you can be rougher with me," why is he saying that? I'm not a beast of a man to hurt him, and besides, this position is really just for a slow lovemaking, but if he wants me to threat him rougher just so that he doesn't feel like a woman, than I can do that too.

"Turn around, please," I say as I pull out of him and he complains without any protest. As he lies down, I place a pillow under his abdomen and make him lift his ass high so that I can see everything. I want to kiss him as I see the red color adorning his ears – he must look so cute blushing like that, but I can't see his face as he buried it in the sheets.

"Kaname," I breath out his name as I push in him once more, the heat clutching me even tighter than before, and as I lean down over his back, I can go in deeper – I can feel him shiver as I breath on his neck that's exposed before me, and I kiss it when I'm fully settled in. "I'm going to start moving, Kaname."

"You don't have to say your every moveaaahh," the last word ends with a cry of pleasure as I pull out of him and push hard in him again, clutching tightly my jaw and thinking about anything else right now than the heat surrounding me as not to come too fast – he made me come once with his mouth, and I'm so close to another orgasm right now.

Reaching around him, I grab his leaking member with my right hand, supporting my weight with my left as not to lie on him with all my weight. Squeezing his member hard, he tightens the walls around me, making me bite down on my lower lip as not to cry out from the sensation, and I lean forward and place a kiss on his exposed neck as I whisper his name to him, making him shiver under the light touch.

"I'm near," he whispers next, and I feel my orgasm coming too. Pumping his member few more times in rhythm with my thrusts, I come with one last push in him, letting go of his member so that he too, can have his release that follows right after mine. Waiting for my member to go soft before I pull out of Kaname, I lie down beside him, looking into his face and searching for some sign of regret. Finding none, just a satisfied Kaname smiling sweetly back at me, I kiss his lips – this time it's just a light touch, an aftertaste of the passionate time we just had. He pulls me than into his embrace, and I close my eyes, breathing in his scent, feeling the light kiss on my forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's dark when I open my eyes again, and I feel the empty space by me with my hand before I look to my right, not seeing the warm body that should have been there. Panic starts to rise in my head when I don't see the silverettes sleeping face beside me – did he regret what happened just few hours before, so he has silently left when I was asleep?

"Kaname?" I look to the source of that voice and feel relief wash over me as I see my Zero standing there in the doorway with a small towel tied around his hips. He looks confused, but I can't hold it against him – I would have felt the same if I were faced with the sight of my partner panicking in bed where we have just made love. "Is something bothering you?" he walks over, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his back to me.

"I thought that you have left me here alone," I sneak up on him, embracing him from behind and he leans into me, tilting his head to that we can see the eyes of the other.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I have left without telling you anything?" and he turns around, kissing me and pushing me to lie on the bed, putting his silver head down comfortably on my chest, his finger making soothing motions on my stomach. "You know, I never liked it that I was born who I am – even if I was rich, I was always alone. There was never anyone who would like to befriend me or love me for who I am, not for what I had. But now," he looks me in the eyes and I hold my breath in as I see all the love looking at me thru those purple orbs of his, "I'm thankful for who I am, for what I was born as. Because I doubt that I would have met you otherwise. So I thank the lucky star I was born under that has brought me to you," what can I say to such a confession? I pull him closer, kissing him deeply and swearing to whoever is listening out there that I will never let go of this treasure I have found.

_**THE END**_


End file.
